An Adventure To Remember
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Nine children go to summer camp wanting to have a good time, but some other force has other plans for them as they're about to take a journey that will change their lives forever.
1. And so it begins

My final's are done and I've decide to do my first Digimon fanfiction and will probably write another one! For Jun's Digimon, I chose Lopmon because I love Lopmon! Willis will have a White Lopmon, which exists if you go on the official Digimon wiki page and look up Lopmon it will show the normal chocolate brown and pink one an a White one.

* * *

 **[Song: Digimon Adventure OP Butter-Fly by Koji Wada]**

 **Gokigen na chou ni natte**

 **Kirameku kaze ni notte**

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**

 **Yokei na koto nante**

 **Wasureta hou ga mashi sa**

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**

 **Nani ga wow wow~**

 **Kono sora ni todoku no darou**

 **Dakedo wow wow~**

 **Ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no**

 **Nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

 **Sou sa itoshii**

 **Omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no**

 **Tayorinai tsubasa demo**

 **Kitto toberu sa**

 **On my love**

* * *

Jun Motomiya was brushing her hair in the bathroom seeing her short hair was now longer, reaching down her shoulders. She was making sure it was maintained so it wouldn't get her way, but then again since she was going to camp she would need to bring a rubber band. Opening the cabinet to the bathroom she found a lavender one and placed it around her wrist just so she wouldn't lose it. She decided to wear a grey short-sleeved shirt, wearing a black jacket with a hoodie, sporting blue jeans, with and white shoes with silver patterns on them.

"There, I think I'm ready." She said.

The bathroom door opened revealing a little boy, with dark brown spiky hair, long sleeved blue shirt, grey shorts, sporting white shoes with blue patterns on them.

"Nee-chan are you done yet?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm all set Daisuke." She smiled leaving the bathroom her brother following right behind her, "You excited about going to camp?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" Daisuke grinned.

Jun checked her bag over making sure she had everything, "It's too bad Kari couldn't come with us, huh?" Her brother and Kari have been very close since the day they met. Since Kari couldn't go outside as much because she got sick a lot Daisuke would go over to the Kamiya's to spend time with her, and she would talk to Taichi while she was over there too.

Daisuke looked down, "Yeah...I wanted to have fun with her too," he then smiled, "But its okay because I can bring her back a souvenir, and your going to be there too along with Taichi and Joe-nii-chan!"

Jun smiled, "That's right, we'll both think of something to give to her as a souvenir."

"Yay!"

Their mother came in the living room at that point, "Hey you two, are you ready to go?"

Jun checked her bag one more time, "Let's see...band-aids, pocket knife, granola bars, cookies...yeah, I think I've got everything!"

Their mother raised a brow, "You packed cookies?"

"It's for Daisuke," Jun defended but her mother's raised eyebrow didn't dissapear making her rub the back of her head, "Okay, you caught me. It's for both of us."

The older woman shook her head with a smile, "I have the most interesting children."

Jun stuck her tongue out playfully as she zipped up her bag and placed it over her shoulder, "Daisuke, you all set?"

"Coming!" Daisuke said coming into the living room with his own backpack, "I'm ready!"

"Do you have everything?" Jun asked.

"Yep!"

"Good, by the way where's dad?" Jun asked their mother.

"He had to go to work, something about an emergency." The mother told her.

Jun rolled her eyes, _'Why am I not surprised?'_ It feels like their dad didn't want to be around them anymore but its fine with her.

She had her brother and mom.

"Come on you two, lets get going!"

"Okay!" They both said as they walked out the door.

Jun was excited to be going to camp, maybe they'll go on an adventure out in the woods or something?

Little did she know she would go on an adventure...along with several others.

* * *

Jun held her brothers hand as she looked around seeing all kinds of kids with their families as they gathered around. She was wondering where Taichi was since she knew he was going to be on the camping trip too.

"There's a lot of kids here." Daisuke observed.

"You're right about that," Jun agreed still looking around, "We might see some familiar faces here, too."

"You mean Taichi-nii-chan and Joe-nii-chan might be here, too? Even Sora-nee-chan?" Daisuke questioned, his face showing happiness.

"Sure, we just need to find them first." She said.

"Hey, Jun!"

She turned her head in the direction where her name had been called, "Speak of the devil, hey Taichi!" She waved the boy over.

Walking towards them was a preteen taller than Jun, wearing goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts, a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white loose socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles on them.

"Taichi-nii-chan!" Daisuke ran over to the boy giving him a hug making the older boy laugh.

"Hey Daisuke, glad to see you here." Taichi grinned.

Daisuke broke the hug, "Mm! This is gonna be fun!"

Jun walked over, "I'm really looking forward to this, by the way how was Kari's condition before you came here?" She was concerned for the girl because of how sick she often got.

"She's alright, but my parents thought it would be a good idea to keep her home just in case she gets sick again." Taichi said with a frown.

"I figured, that's why we were thinking of bringing her back a souvenir, right?" Jun smiled at her brother.

"Yeah!"

Taichi rubbed the boy's head, "Thanks Daisuke, I just know she'll love it."

"I thought that was you, hey guys." a female voice greeted making them look over and saw a preteen girl, who was the same height as Jun. Her hair is was shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps.

"Sora-nee-chan!" Daisuke hugged the girl making her giggle.

"Its good to see you here Daisuke, you too sempai." Sora smiled.

Jun sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you Sora to just call me Jun?"

"Too many times to count." The red head grinned.

"Obviously."

Daisuke broke the hug from Sora, "Sora-nee-chan, do you know where Joe-nii-chan is?"

"No, I don't. But I could have sworn I saw him earlier." Sora said looking around.

"He has to be around here somewhere."

Just as Taichi said that he heard someone running in their direction, "I'm here! I'm here!" A preteen's voice said as he came to a stop panting a little. He was taller than Taichi, Sora, and Jun, his hair longer and spikier, with bangs swept to the right. He wears large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband on the right. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue kneehigh socks, and red and white boots.

"I knew you'd be here early." Jun stated with a smile.

Joe breathed normal again and stood up straight, "Of course, you didn't really think I'd get here late did you?"

"Who you? Yeah, right." Jun teased.

"Hi, Joe-nii-chan!" Daisuke greeted with a smile.

"Hey there, Daisuke. So, are you excited?" Joe smiled.

"Yeah I am! This is gonna be fun!" Daisuke cheered.

Taichi laughed but stopped when he noticed kids were getting on the bus, "Hey, the other kids are getting on the bus!"

"Then so should we," Sora said, "We don't wanna get left behind."

"I'd hate that, and besides we just got here." Joe said fixing his glasses.

The four of them got on the bus and took their seats, Jun and Daisuke's sat together, Sora and Taichi sat in front of them, while Joe sat down on Jun and Daisuke's left. The bus they were on started moving all by itself making Daisuke very excited as he couldn't stop smiling from his seat. This is his first summer camp adventure he was going to enjoy every bit of it.

The ride to the camp site was a loud one, what with some boys in the back of the bus acting like idiots in Sora and Jun's opinion anyway. Finally after what felt like hours they saw the campsite in view and one by one they all filed out of the bus.

"We're here! We're here!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

"That we are." Jun said.

"Let's go find a cabin, nee-chan." Daisuke said grabbing her hand and leading her away from the others. Jun allowed her brother to drag her off so they could put their things away in their assigned cabin. Ironically she shared a cabin with Taichi, Sora, Joe, Koushiro, Yamato (who she met only once), Takeru (who she didn't know very well at all), and some girl named Mimi (who she also didn't know). After they set their stuff down Daisuke wanted to go exploring outside so Jun followed after him to make sure he didn't get lost or hurt himself. The two siblings came to a stop by the lake, Daisuke went closer to the water and stuck his hand in while Jun sat there and watched him. Since they had nothing to do until later on she laid down on the grass, staring up at the blue sky as she saw a few clouds drifting by. A soft breeze blew gently against her face moving her hair slightly as she slowly closed her eyes.

 _'_ _That breeze feels nice, and the air here's so clear. I'm glad I came after all...'_ she thought as she slowly closed her eyes but opened them as she felt something cold and wet land on her nose. She sat up touching her nose feeling water on her finger, "What the...is this what I think it is?" Soon white snowflakes started falling from the sky making her look up, "It is...its-"

"Snowing!" Daisuke came running up to her as he looked up at the sky right along with her, "It's snowing, nee-chan!"

"Yeah...I see that, I'm trying to figure out how that's even possible..." Jun wondered.

Daisuke was smiling from ear to ear as hecried to catch the snowflakes with both hands, so far it was just a harmless snow fall but then the blue sky was covered in grey clouds and a fierce wind started blowing almost knocking the boy over if she hadn't grabbed him.

Daisuke huddled close to his sister for warmth as he shivered slightly, "So cold..." he said burying his face in her shirt.

"Come on, there's a shrine not too far from here! We can take shelter there!" She said running away from the area, she could barely see because the wind was blowing everywhere blocking her view but she managed to see the small shrine in front of her and she also saw Yamato holding the door open.

"Hurry!" He yelled holding his hand out.

She didn't hesitate to grab it as he pulled them in and slammed the door right behind them. The two Motomiya siblings took time to catch their breath as they settled down inside the shrine. Jun gave Yamato a grateful smile, "Thanks, Yamato."

Yamato was a preteen who was tall and about the same height as Taichi, with spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, dark brown shoes with gray soles, light green socks, and grey briefs with a white band.

He blushed as she thanked him, "Yeah, no problem..."

Jun brought her brother to sit by Joe and Takeru, "Where did this snow storm come from anyway?" She wondered as she sat down next to the blue spiky haired boy.

"I'm not quite sure, this certainly is a strange phenomenon." Koushiro answered. He was pretty short for his age and wears an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif. He had his computer out with him too, not that Jun was surprised because she wasn't.

"I just hope it stops soon," Joe said, "I'd hate for it to continue like this and one of us ends up sick."

"Don't even say that." Mimi frowned. She was about the same height as Joe, her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband, with long strands framing her face. She was wearing a western-style red dress with a buttoned poncho, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

Jun got some snow out of Daisuke's hair, "You okay? Are you cold?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore."

"That's good." She sighed with relief getting closer to Joe warming up his arms as she saw he was shivering a little bit. He gave her a grateful smile as she kept warming up his arms, she then turned her attention back to her brother to see how he was doing.

What she saw was Takeru start up a conversation with her brother and smiled. Daisuke's only friend was Kari at the moment but hopefully Takeru could become a good friend to him too. Takeru was about the same height as Daisuke, he was wearing a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone. The door was suddenly slammed open and in came Taichi and Sora who were both trying to regain their breath, but Taichi did slam the door closed again, preventing any cold air from coming in and sat down by the entrance.

"I don't remember the forecast predicting a summer storm." Taichi groaned.

"Me neither." Sora commented.

Taichi noticed the others and walked over towards Jun and Daisuke sitting next to Jun since Daisuke was talking to Takeru, "You guys decided to take shelter here too, huh?"

"We did," Jun nodded, "Looks like we're stuck here until the storm stops."

"But I don't wanna stay here! It's small and cramped!" Mimi complained.

Jun raised a brow, "Would you rather be outside right now?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, okay then." Jun said calmly as she relaxed a little.

"It can't last for much longer, it'll have to stop eventually." Sora said sounding positive.

"Let's hope so." Koushiro said.

The snowstorm lasted for a few more minutes before it finally stopped allowing the children to open the door. Taichi was the first one out the door.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" Taichi said running out of the shrine.

Daisuke and Takeru came out too, "Wanna build a snowman with me, Daisuke?"

"Yeah! Let's make a big one!" Daisuke suggested.

"Count me in!" Takeru grabbed the boy's hand as they ran off to make snowmen.

"Takeru, be careful!" Yamato told the boy.

"You too, Daisuke!" Jun came out after him.

"Brrr, its freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket." Sora said walking out trying to warm up her arms.

"Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold," Joe said, "But this is even worse."

Mimi moved him out of the way, "Oh wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink boots?"

Koushiro was trying to connect to the internet but so far no luck, "Still isn't working, bummer." He lifted his cellphone inspecting it, "This storm's making a mess of my internet connection."

Back outside Jun started walking away, "Hey Jun, where are you going?" Joe called out to the girl making her stop.

"I'm going to the cabin to get our stuff." She told him.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" He said following after her.

"Can I come too, Nee-chan?" Daisuke asked as he and Takeru were building a snowman together.

"I won't be long, promise." She assured him as she and Joe walked away.

"Okay!" He went back to helping Takeru complete their snowman together.

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora turned her head towards Taichi, only to receive a snowball to the face making him laugh.

"Gotcha!" He laughed.

Sora smirked, "Oh yeah?" she started making a snowball of her own before throwing it, "Take this!"

Taichi stopped laughing as the snowball hit him dead in the face making Sora laugh right back at him. He wiped the snow from his face with a grin, "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" He made another snowball as did she and had their own snowball fight.

Koushiro was still trying to get his computer and cellphone to work but still no luck so far, "Bizzarre..."

"We're back!" Joe announced as he brought their bags with them.

"That was quick." Yamato commented.

Jun had her and Daisuke's bag over both shoulders, "Turns out our cabin wasn't that far from the shrine."

"I can carry my bag, Nee-chan." Daisuke said volunteering to carry his own bag.

"Okay." Jun hands him his backpack and saw Sora and Taichi throwing snowballs at each other, "So who started the snowball fight? No, nevermind I already know who."

"Yep." Yamato nodded.

Jun looked up at the sky and saw something amazing, "No way...look at that."

Sora looked at the sky too, "Oh, wow!"

"Pretty!" Mimi smiled.

"It looks like a rainbow doesn't it?" Daisuke said.

"It does." Takeru agreed.

"Hey, Koushiro come out here, you've gotta see this!" Taichi yelled.

Koushiro came outside and stood next to Sora, "What is it?" He wondered.

"Maybe an Aurora?" Sora guessed.

"It does look like it, doesn't it?" Jun said.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights? That's impossible! You see that's in Alaska, and we're way too far south." Koushiro said.

"True, but you can't deny that this looks exactly like the Northern Lights right now." Jun pointed out.

"Yeah, and tell that to the snow." Sora added.

"I really think we should get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." Joes suggested.

"And miss this? The sky is like short-circuiting." Yamato said.

Suddenly a green ball of fire appeared in the sky getting their attention. It looked pretty strange and they wondered what it was.

"What's that?" Taichi questioned.

His question wasn't answered, instead nine balls of light fell from the sky making them gasp and get out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Everyone alright?" Sora asked.

Jun uncovered Daisuke as she protected him from getting hit, "We're okay." She said.

"Still here." Yamato said.

"That was scary." Mimi said holding her hat.

"Wha-What was it?" Joes stuttered.

Koushiro crawled over to a certain spot in the snow seeing a hole int he ground, "Meteors?" the spot he was looking at started to glow as strange devices lifted from the ground, "Okay, so its not meteors."

Taichi was the first to grab the strange object as the others followed his lead. Jun opened her hand revealing a small digital device with a miniature screen, three buttons, with an antenna sticking out of it and strange symbols on the border of the screen.

"What...are these?" Sora wondered.

"They look like a miniature gaming council." Jun observed.

"Does that mean we can play games on this?" Daisuke questioned.

"Not sure." she shrugged.

Koushiro looked at his device more clearly, "My guess is some sort of remote miniature digital device."

"What, no instructions?" Joes joked.

Water suddenly shot up before them making them take a step back, the waters color looked weird too, for it was green and not blue.

"Forget the instructions," Taichi yelled, "Surfs up!"

They screamed as the water slammed into them and dragged them down somewhere as they all screamed.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading camp!" Mimi screamed.

With those lingering thoughts everyone blacked out, unaware they would be in for the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

Taichi groaned as he heard his name being called over and over again, but he didn't wanna get up yet.

"Taichi...Taichi...hey, Taichi."

He reluctantly opened his eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay." looking down he came face to face with a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. It blinked a few times as it stared at him.

Taichi screamed as he scrambled away from the strange creature, "That's the last time I eat camp food!"

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me," the thing bounced a few times with a smile, "I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" It repeated happily.

Taichi blinked a few times, "Just what are you? Do you have rabies?"

The little happy created bounced around him giggling, "Everything's gonna be alright now, Taichi! I've been waiting for you!" It jumped in his arms.

"Waiting for me?" Taichi was totally confused.

"My names Koromon, and we're...partners!" Koromon declared.

"Koromon?" Taichi gave Koromon a strange look, "That means...talking head?"

"Mm, it means 'Brave little warrior,' and don't you forget it Taichi!" Koromon said happily.

"So what did you mean you were waiting for me? And how did you know my name?" Taichi questioned Koromon.

"Taichi?" Koushiro appeared from behind the boy.

"Koushiro, is that you?" Taichi looked over at him.

"It's me, and I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Koushiro told him.

"It is me, Motimon. At your service, anybody want lunch?" Motimon greeted walking up to Koushiro. Motimon is a pink and springy little creature with elastic skin and two little arms.

Taichi dropped Koromon freaked out, "Another one! What are they?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." Motimon introduced.

Koushiro walked up to Motimon, "I believe, those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form," he put both hands on his hips, "I don't remember any of this being in the camp brochure."

"You think? It's weird." Taichi said looking around.

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Koushiro observed.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon said.

"That's right, Taichi. You're in the Digi-World!" Koromon said.

"And just where is the Digi-World?" Taichi questioned.

"I don't care so much about where it is," Koushiro said, "I wanna know _what_ it is."

Taichi was inclinced to agree with him, but another thought crossed his mind too.

Like, where are the others?

* * *

Daisuke noticed how warm he felt, but at the same time he noticed that he was lying on something hard, prompting him to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"Yay, you're awake!" A squeaky voice cheered.

Daisuke sat up and looked down in his lap noticing a weird looking creature staring right back at him, "Who are you...?"

The little creature jumped up and down on his lap, "I'm DemiVeemon! And I've been waiting for you for a very long time, Daisuke!" DemiVeemon looked like baby dragon, with blue skin, but its face and stomach were white. He had two little horns, a little tail, small hands, and feet, with big red eyes.

Daisuke stood up, "How did you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name! I'm your partner!" DemiVeemon smiled jumping in the boy's arms rubbing against his chest.

"Partners? What do you mean by that?" Daisuke wondered.

"It means I'm gonna protect you!" DemiVeemon declared looking up at the eight year old.

"You'll protect me?"

"Yep! I promise to always be there and protect you no matter what!" DemiVeemon vowed.

Daisuke smiled, "Me too! I'm gonna be the best partner ever!" He rubbed his cheek against DemiVeemon's making the little creature giggle then he stopped as he remembered what happened to him and the others, "We need to find Nee-chan and the others! Will you help me, DemiVeemon?"

"Of course I'll help you find them, Daisuke!" DemiVeemon smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" Daisuke said walking forward as he looked around the forest he was in, "Nee-chan! Taichi-nii-chan! Joe-nii-chan! Where are you?!"

"Hello!" DemiVeemon called out trying to help out as well.

Daisuke was about to call out again when another voice prevented him from doing so.

"Daisuke!"

He stopped walking, "Nee-chan?" he started yelling again, "Nee-chan! Over here!" There was a rustling of leaves from his right as he saw his sister appear with a brown creature in her arms.

"Daisuke!" Jun smiled as she ran over to her brother.

"Nee-chan!" Daisuke towards her, hugging the girl tightly and she returned the gesture in kind. The two creatures opted to take refuge on their heads as the two siblings hugged each other.

"You okay, are you hurt?" Jun asked looking him over.

He shook his head, "I'm okay, oh, this is DemiVeemon!" He introduced the little creature resting on his head.

"Nice to meet ya!" DemiVeemon greeted.

"Huh, so you have one of these little guys too," Jun brought the brown creature down from her head and held it in her arms, "I've got one too."

The little brown, black eyed creature spoke, "Hello, my name is Kokomon and its a pleasure to meet you." it introduced, sounding feminine. Kokomon is a small brown blob whose primary feature is its head, which rests above its slug-like foot and has three horns and floppy ears.

"Hi Kokomon, my names Daisuke Motomiya!" Daisuke greeted As he now held DemiVeemon in his arms.

"Hello Daisuke, Jun's little brother." Kokomon greeted with a smile.

Jun looked around the forest they were in, "I wonder where everyone else is?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I don't know, we should look for them."

"You're right." Jun agreed. A noise came from behind and as she turned around she saw another one of these strange creatures. It had a tiny body with limb-like objects growing under its body, with two little things on its head. It looked really cute, but Kokomon and DemiVeemon are cuter in her opinion.

"Look, another one!" Daisuke said.

"It looks different from DemiVeemon and Kokomon." Jun stared at the cute little thing.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." Tokomon introduced.

"Hi!" Daisuke greeted.

"Are you by yourself?" Jun asked.

Tokomon shook his head, or body, or whatever and turned to the side, "Hey Takeru, over here!"

"Coming!"

Takeru came out from a bush and saw not only Tokomon, but Jun and Daisuke too, "Daisuke! Jun-nee-san! We found you!" Takeru smiled as he ran over to them with Yamato not too far from behind him.

"Takeru, wait up!" Yamato came running holding another creature under his arm. It was covered tufty body hair, with a black horn growing out of its head and red eyes.

"Takeru!" Daisuke smiled running over to his new friend, "You found us!"

"We did!" Takeru said.

Jun walked over to the two then looked at Yamato, "You too, huh?" She said looking at the little creature under his arm.

"Yeah, looks like you've got one too." Yamato eyed Kokomon.

"Hello, you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon introduced himself politely with a small blush.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunomon. My names Jun Motomiya and this is my little brother Daisuke Motomiya, and this Kokomon." Jun smiled.

"Hello." Kokomon greeted.

"Hi, Tsunomon! This little guy's my friend, DemiVeemon!" Daisuke introduced his friend and partner.

"Hi there!" DemiVeemon waved his little hand at Tsunomon.

"It's just you two here, right?" Yamato asked.

"We were about to try and find the others when you guys ended up finding us instead." Jun explained.

"So the others are probably around here somewhere," Yamato started looking around, "Problem is, we don't know where they could be."

"Yeah." Jun sighed.

Tokomon started sniffing, "I smell another human."

"Really? Where?" Takeru asked.

"Coming right this way." Tokomon said.

"Ahhh!"

Jun recognized that panicked voice, "That...sounded like Joe!" Said boy came running out of the bush and towards them. As he saw the small group he stopped in his tracks catching his breath, "H-Help me! This thing! This thing! It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who you calling a thing?" The little creature following him said, attaching itself on the boys shoulder, "I'm no stuffed animal, the name is Bukamon." Bukamon had brown skin, blue eyes, a little tail with two flipper like arms, like a seal, and a tuff of orange hair.

Joe screamed again making Jun sigh, "Joe, will you calm down? The little guy's not gonna hurt you."

"What do you mean?" He then noticed there were other little creatures around them, "The-There's more of them?! What are they?!" Bukamon jumped down from his shoulder.

"We're..." Bukamon started.

"Digimon. Digital Monsters!" The five said.

Daisuke blinked, "Digimon?"

"That's right, Daisuke! And I'm your Digimon!" DemiVeemon jumped in the boys arms again.

Jun placed a finger on her chin in thought, "I don't think I've ever heard of a digimon being discovered in Japan before."

"Me neither." Yamato said.

"Not to change the subject, but where are the others?" Joe asked.

"Don't know," Yamato shrugged, "We were about to go looking for them when you showed up screaming your head off."

"Who wouldn't be screaming in this kind of situation?!" Joe exclaimed.

"Not the time right now," Jun cut them off, "We need to find the others and make sure they're alright."

Joe calmed down, "You're right, where should we start looking?"

Takeru made a suggestion, "Tokomon can find them!" He lifted up his Digimon.

"Really, how?" Joe wondered.

"By smell from the looks of it," Jun answered, "That's how he found me and Daisuke and knew you were coming."

"Yep!" Takeru agreed.

"Okay, so we have Tokomon try to find the others by their smell." Yamato said.

"Sounds good to me." Jun said.

"It's a good plan." Joe admitted.

Takeru looked at Tokomon, "Well Tokomon? Think you can find everyone else?"

"Sure!" Tokomon jumped out of the boy's arms before sniffing the area until he caught a whiff of something, "I've got something! More humans like you!"

"Great, lead the way!" Takeru smiled.

"Okay!" Tokomon took off and Takeru followed him with Daisuke and DemiVeemon not too far behind.

"Daisuke, be careful!" Jun yelled as she followed them with Kokomon in her arms.

"Takeru!" Yamato ran after them.

"Don't leave me behind!" Joe yelled following the preteens and two little kids.

* * *

"Yours looks like a radish." Taichi commented as he looked down at Sora's Digimon.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora." The female digimon greeted.

"Taichi, Koushiro, this is Yokomon," Sora introduced, "My own personal something or other."

Yokomon was a pink bulb like digimon, with a large flower blooming from its head. It is able to move by skillfully operating its root-like tentacles, and with its lightness it can rise into the air, but only to a small height.

"It must be another one of them, like the others. Whatever they are." Koushiro theorized looking over at Koromon and Motimon. Tokomon then stopped before them.

"Uh-oh." Taichi said.

"They're popping up everywhere." Koushiro said.

Tokomon looked to his left, "Hey Takeru, I found them!"

"We're coming!" Takeru said as he ran over to Tokomon followed by Daisuke, Yamato, Jun, and Joe.

"Takeru!" Yamato said.

"Ah, Taichi-nii-chan!" Daisuke smiled.

"Looks like Tokomon's sense of smell is accurate." Jun commented.

"No kidding." Joe huffed fixing his glasses.

"Hey you guys, too?" Taichi said.

"Yeah, we're all here too." Yamato said.

"No, I mean you have these little guys too?" Taichi gestured towards their Digimon.

"Oh yeah, this is Tsunomon." Yamato introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tsunomon greeted.

Jun gestured to the little brown Digimon in her arms, "This is Kokomon."

"Hello." Kokomon greeted.

Daisuke held up DemiVeemon for them to see, "This is my new friend DemiVeemon!"

"Hi!" DemiVeemon greeted.

Joe turned his head towards Bukamon who was still perched on his shoulder, "This is...uh, Bukamon, right?"

"That's right! And don't you forget it!" Bukamon said.

"And this is Tokomon!" Takeru smiled as he rubbed his cheek against the little Digimon.

Jun eyed the ones near Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro, "What are their names?"

"Oh right, this is little guy here is Koromon." Taichi introduced the little pink blob.

"Nice to meet you!" Koromon greeted.

"The one standing next to me is Motimon." Koushiro gestured to the little creature standing next to him.

"Pleasure." Motimon greeted.

"And this is Yokomon." Sora greeted.

"Greetings." Yokomon greeted.

Taichi asked a question he'd been wondering for awhile now, "Just what are these things?"

"They're not things, what they are is Digimon." Jun corrected him.

"Digimon?" Taichi blinked.

"Yep! But we're more than that, we're...kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And...very loyal." Tsunomon said bashfully.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon moved the plant like things on her head.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon said.

"We can be funny, haha!" Bukamon giggled raising up his paw.

"Helpful." Kokomon said.

"Strong and Brave." DemiVeemon said puffing his chest out.

"And, adorable." Tokomon said lastly.

"Its a pleasure to meet each of you, my names Taichi Kamiya and these are my friends from camp." Taichi introduced himself.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi." Sora greeted with a smile.

"Yamato Ishida." Yamato greeted them briefly.

"My names Joe Kido, and I'd shake your hands if you had any." Joe introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Koushiro Izumi, do you have internet access?" He asked.

"Jun Motomiya, and this is my little brother Daisuke Motomiya." Jun introduced herself and her brother.

"Nice to meet you!" Daisuke smiled.

"And I'm Takeru Takaishi, call me Takeru!" Takeru greeted.

"There now, is that everyone?" Taichi wondered.

Jun noticed they were missing someone from the group, "Hold on, we're missing someone."

"Hey yeah, whatever happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora questioned.

"Now, now, her name is _Mimi_." Taichi chided.

"Perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike." Koushiro guessed.

A scream caught their attention and it sounded awfully familiar to them too, "Somebody, help me!"

"Come on!" Taichi ran off in the direction where the scream came from with the others following right behind him.

"Okay, so she's not off picking flowers." Koushiro said.

"Obviously not." Jun said dryly.

"Mimi, where are you?" Taichi yelled as they arrived to a clearing and saw Mimi running towards them along with another Digimon. The Digimon was in the shape of a bulb, and has something that looks like a plant sprout burgeoning from its head.

"Mimi, its okay," before Taichi could say anything else another Digimon appeared right behind the girl. It was a huge insect like Digimon that looked like a Saw Stag Beetle, with four arms, Its head is eyeless with black markings and a pair of long mandibles. It has a pair of large wing and a pair of elytra on its upper back. It is red in coloration with black muscle in the torso, arms, and legs.

"It's that giant bug again!" Taichi yelled.

"What kind of Digimon is that?!" Joe exclaimed.

"That's Kuwagamon!" Bukamon told him.

Kuwagamon passed them, slamming into a few trees as it did. The children watched as it flew away.

"A giant Digimon that looks like an insect," Jun stared in the direction it flew off from, "Nice." She said sarcastically.

"Mimi are you alright?" The little Digimon next to Mimi asked worriedly.

"Think so." She said.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon assured her.

Sora knelt down next to Mimi, "It's gonna be okay now."

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi said.

Kuwagamon circled back coming towards them again.

"Watch out, here he comes!" Taichi warned.

"Run!" Sora yelled.

They didn't need to be told twice because they ran away from the giant insect Digimon, their Digimon following right behind them faithfully as Kuwagamon got close enough to them.

"Duck!" Yamato said pushing Takeru down on the ground while Jun did the same for Daisuke.

"Will this nightmare never end?!" Joe cried, "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Is this really the time be worrying about that right now?!" Jun yelled at him.

Yokomon heard a noise, "Here he comes again!"

And indeed he was coming back at them again, knocking down some trees as he did.

"That's it, I'm through running away!" Taichi said standing up and facing Kuwagamon.

"And just what do you plan to do, fight that thing?" Jun questioned still holding onto her brother, "That thing's a giant Digimon, we don't stand a chance!"

"She's right! We've gotta run!" Yamato said holding onto his brother.

Taichi didn't like the idea of just running away, but he knew they had a point. They couldn't fight this Digimon, so the only option right now is to run. Clenching his fists he ran off with the others, catching up to them and managed to get ahead of the group. As they kept running out of the forest they found themselves at a dead end.

"Great, anybody bring a helicopter?" Yamato asked sarcastically.

Taichi walked over to the edge carefully, peering down to see what was over it, "There's no way down, we're going to have to find another way."

"Another way, where?" Sora said.

The trees behind them made a rustling sound and out bursting from the forest was Kuwagamon. He flew towards them again, but they ducked out of the way just in time to prevent getting hit by the giant Digimon.

"Watch out, Taichi!" Sora warned as she sat up from her crouched position.

Taichi saw Kuwagamon coming and ran as fast as he could but he knew the insect Digimon would catch up to him in no time.

"Here I go!" Koromon said as he bounced at Kuwagamon, passing Taichi's shoulder and spit out some pink bubbles at the giant Digimon hitting it right in the face, but he still managed to hit Koromon sending the little pink Digimon down on the ground.

"Koromon!" Taichi yelled.

Kuwagamon then came at the others.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon commanded as they all jumped at Kuwagamon spitting the same pink bubbles at him which did derail his descent towards the kids as he crashed into the trees behind them, but he ended up hitting all of them too, making them fall to the ground.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried.

The kids saw all of the Digimon on the ground unconscious and ran over to them.

Taichi was holding Koromon in his arms, "Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?"

Koromon opened his eyes, "Sorry, its just...I'm trying to make a good impression."

Taichi couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Koromon would go that far just to keep him safe?

"Crazy guy..." he said.

Jun picked up an unconscious Kokomon, "Can you hear me, Kokomon?"

"DeviVeemon, wake up!" Daisuke said worriedly holding his new friend.

Sora hugged Yokomon, "Yokomon..."

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi said.

Koushiro picked up Motimon, "They must be programmed for courage."

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" Takeru asked holding Tokomon.

"Hey Tsunomon, wake up!" Yamato said.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe said holding Bukamon then turned his head in the direction of the forest when he heard Kuwagamon coming for them again, "Oh, no!" Kuwagamon bursts from the clearing as the children all ran away towards the edge of the cliff with their Digimon in their arms.

"Persistent insect!" Jun growled.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too, guess he had other plans." Taichi said.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Yamato commented as Kuwagamon took a step towards them.

"Okay, get ready to run." Taichi said.

"No, we fight!" Koromon said making Taichi look down at him, giving him a look that clearly said, 'have you lost your mind?!' "That's right, its the only way. Stand and fight!"

"I've got a better idea, how about we _not_ do that!" Taichi said.

"Koromon's right, its time that we show what we're made of!" Motimon agreed trying to wiggle out of Koushiro's arms.

"No, don't!" Koushiro said.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"No way!" Sora said.

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon chanted, struggling to get out of Yamato's arms as was Tokomon and Bukamon.

"We can handle this guy, Daisuke!" DemiVeemon declared.

"No you can't!" Daisuke said hugging DemiVeemon closer to him.

"If we fight him all together we can beat him!" Kokomon said.

"Not gonna happen!" Jun said to the stubborn Digimon in her arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi questioned looking at Tanemon.

"Uh-huh." Tanemon nodded.

"I'm sorry Taichi, lets go!" Koromon said before finally getting free as did the other Digimon and hoped over at Kuwagamon.

"Yokomon!" Sora called out.

"Come back, DemiVeemon!" Daisuke yelled.

"You'll get hurt, Kokomon!" Jun yelled.

The rest of the children called out to their partners too, trying to stop them from getting themselves hurt. Taichi ran forward, "No don't! Koromon, come back!" Just then the devices they had on them started glowing and black clouds appeared from the sky as did nine colored rainbows that beamed down on all nine Digimon.

"Koromon, Digivolve to...Agumon!" Koromon was now a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body.

"Yokomon, Digivolve to...Biyomon!" Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on its crest, blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. It wears a metallic ring on its left leg.

"Motimon, Digivolve to...Tentomon!" Tentomon is a bipedal Digimon with four arms with grey talons at the end of the first pair. It has large, green eyes, mouth-like mandibles, and two yellow antennae reaching out from its head. Its elytra is covered with grey spines. It is red and brownish green in coloration with black muscle in the face, neck, the brachium of its arms, and its thighs.

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to...Gabumon!" Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings and purple claws. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of its head and its belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

"DemiVeemon, Digivolve to...Veemon!" Veemon is a bipedal dragon Digimon with blue skin and red eyes. It has white coloration in its belly and snout, a small horn on its nose, two ear-like appendages on its head, a yellow "V"-shaped mark on its forehead, and two yellow upside-down triangle marks under its eyes. It has five fingers on its hands and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe.

"Kokomon, Digivolve to...Lopmon!" Lopmon is a cute bipedal lagomorph with brown fur that is striped with pink on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and three horns on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads, but its more like a rabbit.

"Tokomon, Digivolve to...Patamon!" Patamon is a small flying creature resembling a guinea pig with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, and a short, stubby tail. Its underside is a light cream color, while its back and head are orange.

"Bukamon, Digivolve to...Gomamon!" Gomamon is a white, furry sea lion with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a Sea otter, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

"Tanemon, Digivolve to...Palmon!" Palmon is a green, bipedal, Mandrake-like Digimon with a tail and small bumps lining its back. It has large, root-like feet and foliage-like hands. Each hand has three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers. The top of its head is adorned with a pink and yellow flower with a long, yellow stamen with a red tip.

The lights disappeared and the kids saw their new forms and couldn't help but look in awe at how amazing they looked now.

"What in the...look at them!" Sora blinked.

"They're...bigger." Taichi said.

"They've changed." Jun stared at Kokomon who didn't even look like Kokomon anymore. She now looked like a tough bunny, getting ready to kick some ass.

"DemiVeemon, looks awesome!" Daisuke smiled.

"So does Tokomon!" Takeru grinned.

All the Digimon attacked Kuwagamon but he tossed them off of him like they were a bunch of flies, but they didn't give up as they got back up again.

"All right then, you asked for it!" Agumon said.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shot her fingers at Kuwagamon, wrapping around his ankle and holding him in place.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon sucked in some air then shot it at Kuwagamon, getting him in the head.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon slammed into Kuwagamon's stomach making it take a few steps back.

"Tiny Twister!" Lopmon generated a tornado by spinning her ears like a propeller, sending it at Kuwagamon's face making him fall back a little.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon sends static electricity at Kuwagamon by using his wings to do it, getting him in the face too and making him fall forward. Gomamon used that opportunity to trip Kuwagamon, sending it down on its knee.

"Get back, everyone!" Agumon told them, "Pepper Breath!" He spat out a ball of flames from his mouth, getting the insect Digimon in the chest.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon sent out blue ice-like flames from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon send green like flames from her mouth in the shape of a spiral.

Both attacks connected with Kuwagamon's face making it cry out in pain, but the Digimon weren't down with him yet.

"Now, all together!" Agumon said as they combined their attacks, getting him in the face and chest making flames appear for a brief moment before he finally fell backwards toward the forest, seemingly defeated.

The kids stared, their mouths agape of what just happened, but it was Daisuke who spoke up first, "They did it! They won!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" Takeru joined him.

"Amazing." Taichi said.

Agumon and the rest of the Digimon ran towards them, "I told you we could do it, Taichi!"

Taichi smiled and met Agumon half way hugging him, "Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are, you did it! You did it! You did it!"

"Did you see me, Daisuke?" Veemon hugged the boy.

"You were awesome Veemon!" Daisuke said returning the hug.

"That was amazing, Lopmon! I'm so proud of you!" Jun praised hugging her new partner.

"Thank you, Jun!" Lopmon thanked with a smile.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon said to Koushiro who gave him a thumbs up.

The celebration didn't lat long however as Kuwagamon got right back up and slammed his pincers into the ground, causing cracks to appear around the place they were standing, sending them falling down along with the chunk of land they were on.

* * *

Looks like they're in a real pickle now, but is this the end? Of course not, find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!

* * *

 **Next Time : [The Birth of Greymon!]**


	2. The Birth of Greymon!

**[Song: Digimon Adventure OP Butter-Fly by Koji Wada]**

 **Gokigen na chou ni natte**

 **kirameku kaze ni notte**

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**

 **Yokei na koto nante**

 **wasureta hou ga mashi sa**

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**

 **Nani ga wow wow~**

 **kono sora ni todoku no darou**

 **Dakedo wow wow~**

 **ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no**

 **nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

 **Sou sa itoshii**

 **omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no**

 **tayorinai tsubasa demo**

 **Kitto toberu sa**

 **On my love**

* * *

The nine children were slowly falling as the cliff they were once standing on had been destroyed, courtesy of Kuwagamon.

"Sora!"

"Koushiro!"

"Takeru!"

The three Digimon that could fly caught their partners and tried to slow them down from crashing into the waters below, but were unable to slow them down and continued to fall. Palmon grabbed Mimi and tried to to use her vines to grab onto a part of the ledge but it didn't hold on and they continued falling. As Joe and Gomamon fell in the water, Gomamon decided to use his special ability.

"Fish Power!"

Multicolored fish came out of nowhere and acted as cushions for the kids, preventing them from hitting the water.

"Wow, this is some ride." Taichi commented.

"So squishy." Daisuke said, squeezing some of the fish.

"Riding on a bunch of fish seems safe to me." Jun commented.

A loud roar got their attention.

"Hey, look out!" Yamato said as Kuwagamon fell from where they just were, taking some chunk of land with him as he too hit the water, creating a wave that threatened to swallow them. As they rode the wave for a few more minutes they finally arrived back on dry land.

"I knew we'd be okay," Yamato said trying to convince himself of this, "I wasn't worried."

"Yeah, well as much fun as that was I don't ever wanna do that again." Jun said.

"Same here." Daisuke agreed.

"What was that floating fish market?" Joe said.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion," Gomamon joked, "I'm kidding, those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift."

Joe fixed his glasses with a smile, "And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food, thank you, uh...I guess its not Bukamon?"

"Gomamon now." Gomamon said happily moving his little tail.

"Gomamon, right." Joe said.

"And I guess that your not Tokomon, are you?" Takeru asked.

"Nah, now I'm Patamon." Patamon said moving his bat wings.

Jun peered down at Lopmon, "Your not...Kokomon anymore."

Lopmon smiled softly, "I am Lopmon now, Jun."

"Since your not DeviVeemon anymore, what do I call you?" Daisuke tilted his head at Veemon.

"You can call me Veemon now!" Veemon grinned.

"Veemon!" Daisuke smiled.

Taichi stood up, "But how did this happen?"

"Its all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained.

"I don't think that words in my dictionary." Taichi scratched the back of his head.

"So Digivolving is what happens when they evolve to the next level and become more powerful than before." Koushiro guessed.

"Right, all of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon said.

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon told Sora.

"First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon." Gabumon told Yamato.

"And I changed from Tenamon to Palmon." Palmon said lastly to Mimi.

"And me, I was Koromon. I Digivolved to Agumon." Agumon said to Taichi.

Taichi placed both arms at the back of his head, "Hmmm, when you Digivolved you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean your something different now or are you still a Digimon?"

"Digimon, but I needed your help Taichi." Agumon smiled.

"Me?" Taichi pointed to himself confused.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process," Agumon explained, "In order to be successful I had to share your energy."

"Really?"

Sora bent down till she was the same height as Biyomon, "I guess you guys don't run on batteries."

"Sure don't." Biyomon said smiling at her.

Koushiro turned to Tentomon, "But how do you access my energy?"

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon admitted.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon thanked Mimi twirling around.

"The hold thing makes my head spin." Mimi sighed.

"So I helped you change, that is soo cool!" Takeru smiled at Patamon.

"Yep, sure is." Patamon smiled.

Daisuke rubbed Veemon's head, "I liked you as DeviVeemon, but you look cooler as Veemon!"

"Daisuke!" Veemon hugged the boy who giggled, hugging him back.

"You looked cute before but you're even cutter now." Jun smiled down at the rabbit-ear Digimon.

Lopmon blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, Jun."

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his arms crossed.

"I'm not a stranger Joe, I'm your friend for life." Gomamon said to the boy.

Yamato decided to pop the question he had been wanting to ask for awhile now, "So, what are we gonna do?"

"If only there was a pay phone nearby, we could call the police, the fire department, or my mother." Joe rambled off.

"One thing's for sure we're nowhere near the campsite." Jun stated the obvious as Lopmon settled on the girls shoulder.

"She's right, we don't even know where we are." Taichi said.

"But we know where we started, up there on that mountain." Sora pointed up at the mountain where they all woke up and met their Digimon partners.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here to see what we find." Yamato suggested.

Jun nodded in agreement, "Climbing back up there doesn't look safe at all, especially since we have to take Daisuke and Takeru into account too."

Yamato nodded.

"I say we stay right where we are." Joe said stubbornly.

"You do realize we could run into another wild Digimon if we stay here, right?" Jun watched as his body stiffened at the very thought of running into another Digimon like Kuwagamon.

"That's right, I don't know about you but I'm not taking that chance. We need to find a road leading to some place to get away from here." Yamato said.

"Yamato's right, but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Koushiro said.

"Wait, I do." Tentomon said.

Koushiro turned to the lady bug like Digimon, "Well, which way is it?"

"Its the opposite of south." Tentomon stated.

Koushiro sweat-dropped.

"Thanks, you were very helpful." Jun said sarcastically.

"Do you think there are more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi wondered.

"Yes indeed." Palmon said.

"Ick." Mimi's face showed disgust at the very thought of running into another giant insect.

"Are there humans here?" Taichi asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon said.

Taichi nodded.

"Your the first ever, there's never been anyone but Digimon." Agumon told him.

"Okay, so your Digimon but what about these monsters. Are they all Digimon too?" Taichi asked.

"Its creepy and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora said expressing her worry.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Yamato commented.

"It probably does, but I don't think we should be out in the open when it does eventually get dark. For all we know some random Digimon could attack us in our sleep." Jun said seriously.

"The very thought of no nighttime is considered an unnatural phenomena." Koushiro stated.

"And _this_ is natural?" Joe said sounding flabbergasted.

"We're not gonna find anything sitting around here?" Taichi said walking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yamato demanded.

Taichi turned to him, "When we were up on that cliff earlier I saw the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." He said resuming his walk.

Yamato snorted, "Let's water ski home."

"Funny." Sora said dryly.

Jun sighed as she followed after Taichi, her brother walking next to her, "Might as well follow him since there's nothing for us to do here."

"I agree." Koushiro said following them.

"At a time like this I think we'd be far better off finding a cave to hide in," Joe suggested, "We keep our eyes open and when the camp counselor come-"

"Hey Joe, everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon yelled.

"Wait for me!" Joe ran after them.

* * *

Walking around they noticed the trees looked different from the ones back home, except the trees here look like those you would find on a tropical island.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora commented.

"Yeah, their really different, and I just thought they were subtropical." Koushiro added.

"Whatever they are they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe said.

"Hey Joe, is there anything you _don't_ complain about?" Yamato questioned.

"Did you bring your allergy medicine?" Jun asked.

Joe shook his head, "Didn't think I needed it, but now I'm starting to wish I had."

"Your not getting sick are you, Joe-nii-chan?" Daisuke gave the boy a worried look.

The taller boy smiled, "Course not, I'm feeling just fine."

"Oh, good." Daisuke smiled.

"Digital monsters, just who came up with that name anyway?" Koushiro wondered, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Just call us Digimon, we like that." Tentomon told him.

"I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine like." Koushiro stated.

"Oh, really?" Tentomon let loose some electricity from his wings.

Koushiro yelped, "Hey, watch it!"

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" Takeru asked.

"Of course!" Patamon used the bat wings on his head to lift himself in the air.

Takeru smiled, "Wow that's cool," he complimented, "But you're going the wrong way." He said as Patamon was flying backwards instead of forward.

"I'm faster than that, watch!" Biyomon said flapping her wings.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora commented as Biyomon was in the same boat as Patamon.

"Palmon I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"Its natural," Palmon told her, "I wake up in the morning like this."

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi suggested eagerly.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked innocently.

"Well, honestly I've never really thought about it." Mimi confessed.

Palmon blushed, "Honestly I kinda like my hair the way it is."

Daisuke looked over at Veemon, "Hey Veemon, you look more like a dragon than a Digimon. Are you really a dragon?"

"Yep, I'm a Dragon Digimon!" Veemon said with pride.

Daisuke's eyes sparkled, "Cool! Can you breath fire and fly like a real dragon, too?"

Veemon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I can't fly or breath fire, but I'm really strong!" He said hoping the boy wasn't disappointed in him.

"You're awesome, Veemon!" Daisuke praised making Veemon blush a little.

"Speaking of which, are you a rabbit by any chance Lopmon? You look like one." Jun asked the digimon perched on her shoulder.

"In a way, I am an Animal type Digimon but I suppose I could be a rabbit." Lopmon answered as best she could.

"Good enough for me." Jun shrugged accepting the answer.

"Once I get back this is gonna make one great story, yep." Taichi said, "But...of course not a single soul will believe me."

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Koushiro said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon told him.

Gabumon stopped walking and took a whiff, "Ah, nothing like the smell of the ocean."

Gomamon laughed happily, "Everybody in the water!"

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle!" Takeru suggested.

"We'll make the biggest one yet!" Daisuke declared.

"Yeah!" Patamon and Veemona said in agreement.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi complained.

Yamato heard something, "Wait, what's that?"

"A phone." Taichi said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora guessed.

Jun listened carefully, "No, that's definitely a telephone I hear ringing."

Running towards the sound, they came to a stop at a beach and saw five telephone booths all lined up, but only one of them was ringing. Sure this seemed suspicious but its a chance that they'll have to take.

"I told you all we needed was a phone, we're saved!" Joe said.

Taichi ran to the first phone booth and as soon as he opened the glass door the ringing stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Taichi?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" He guessed.

"Its bizzarre." Sora said.

"This whole place is bizzarre." Jun stated.

"That it is." Joe nodded his head in agreement.

"My theory is aliens," Koushiro said, "They must've set these phone booths up as trap."

"Please tell me you're joking." Jun wondered if he was serious about that he just said.

He gave her a curious look, "You don't think its possible?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we would have seen something alien like by now, but all we've seen are Digimon and last time I checked they're not aliens." Jun said dryly.

"Alien theories aside, if we could find a place that delivers lets order pizza." Yamato suggested.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said.

Daisuke grabbed his sisters wrist,m "Hey, Nee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think the counselors are looking for us?" Daisuke wondered.

Jun pursed her lips together not sure how to answer him. Truth is, she had been wondering the same thing deep down. She wondered if the counselors had gotten wind of them disappearing all of a sudden and sent out a search party to look for them.

With a sigh she smiled, "Why don't we try and see if we can call home first, okay?"

"Okay!" Daisuke smiled.

"That's a good idea! We could use these phones to call our parents!" Joe smiled.

"Parents? What exactly is a parent?" Gomamon questioned.

Joe looked over at Gomamon then slowly turned his head back to the others, "That's it, I'm outta here."

"Does anybody have any loose change? I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Taichi asked.

"Ah, use my phone card! The aliens can bill me." Koushiro gave his phone card over to Taichi, who took it gratefully.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." Takeru said running over to one of the booths.

"I'm calling daddy!" Mimi went for another booth.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Koushiro said.

"I'm calling collect." Yamato said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora called.

Jun sat down on the sand with her brother and their Digimon. She wasn't in any rush to make a phone call anyway, but she did want to call her mom and tell her what's happened. The only thing worrying her was how to explain their situation without sounding like she'd lost her mind.

The sound of a phone being hung up got her attention has she noticed Taichi looked confused. Standing up she walked over, "What's up? Wrong number?"

"Something like that," he said, "I know I dialed the right number, but all I got was a bunch of nonsense."

"Really? Let me try." She held her hand out as he gave her Koushiro's card and stepped out of the booth along with Agumon.

Jun dialed their home phone number and waited, she felt Daisuke tug on her sleeve, "Are you calling, Kaa-chan?" He asked.

"Yep."

"When she answers can I talk to her?" He asked.

"Sure, we just need to wait for-oh, it stopped ringing." She was about to answer when a strange voice that didn't sound like her mother at all picked up and started speaking in another language she didn't understand.

"What the?" she stared at the green phone.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

Jun hung up the phone, "Instead of mom picking up it was someone else speaking in a different language I couldn't understand."

"Oh." He looked down.

"Cheer up, Daisuke! We'll figure something out." Veemon assured his partner.

Daisuke smiled, "You're right."

"Would you like to try one of the other ones, Jun?" Lopmon suggested.

Jun shook her head, "Waste of time, but thanks for the suggestion, Lopmon."

Lopmon blushed, "You're very welcome."

Jun walked over to Sora seeing her slam the phone, crossing both arms in frustration, "No good, huh?"

"No, what about you?" Sora asked.

"Language barrier," she shrugged, "I couldn't understand a single word."

Koushiro then walked over, "I'm telling you, its a twisted alien joke."

"I'm sure," Jun said dryly before giving his card back, "Here."

"Oh, thank you Jun-senpai." He smiled taking his card back.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested, pointing to another phone booth.

"I don't think its any better." Biyomon said.

"Any luck?" Taichi walked over to the group.

"No." Jun sighed.

"Weird," he crossed his arms in wonder, "I've got a strange feeling about this."

Jun walked away from them and sat down on the sandy beach, "This isn't making any sense at all, why go through the trouble of setting up these phone booths here if they don't even work properly?"

"It is very suspicious." Lopmon agreed sitting next to her.

Daisuke who sat on the other side of her stood up, "I'm going to build a sand castle!"

"I'll go too!" Veemon said.

The two of them laughed as they ran towards the water, "Be careful!" Jun told them.

"We will!" Daisuke and Veemon said.

Taichi sat down next to her along with Agumon, soon enough Koushiro and Yamato came over to them along with their Digimon, while Takeru and Patamon went over towards Daisuke and Veemon to build a sand castle with them. Joe meanwhile was trying out another phone booth to see if he could call home, but once again had no such luck.

"Okay, next one." Joe tried again.

Koushiro observed his behavior, "Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?"

"Every single day." Taichi stated.

Jun smiled, "He's definitely persistent and sometimes that pays off, but not this time."

"No matter what number, or how many times he dials those phones aren't going to work." Yamato stated the obvious.

"Never stopped him before." Jun commented. Her brother Daisuke and Takeru soon came back over with their Digimon, "Bored?"

He nodded sitting on her other side, putting his head down on her lap while Veemon sat next to him. Takeru went over by his brother looking tired, truth be told she was a little tired herself.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Taichi said standing up.

"Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone might be able to call into us." Yamato explained.

"Its a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Taichi stated.

Jun sighed not in the mood for any arguing, "It would be more of a waste of time dragging us some place when we're all too tired to move, not only that but we haven't eaten anything either."

"Jun-senpai brings up a good point, we're all tired and I'm getting pretty hungry too." Koushiro agreed.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day." Taichi just realized, "Okay, break time everybody."

Sora sighed, relieved they can all take a break, "Does anyone have any food? I think the only thing I have is-huh?" she reached behind her back pocket and paused when she felt a familiar device, "Its that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." She unclipped it to get a better look at it.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Taichi unclipped his from his back pocket too.

"If anybody's got a pink one I'll trade." Mimi said.

Jun gave her device an intense stare before feeling around it with her finger, "Wonder what these symbols on it means?"

Daisuke sat up and looked at his, "What do you think it is, Veemon?"

"Not sure." Veemon said.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Yamato believed.

"If I could take mine apart," Koushiro's stomach began to grumble cutting him off from whatever else he was about to say, "Um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." He said sheepishly.

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies," Sora said reaching into her back pocket and taking some items out, "I've got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got."

Koushiro took his laptop out of his bag, "I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera-oh, and I've got a small cellphone too. Of course not one of them's worked since we got here."

Taichi crouched down looking at the laptop, "I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp."

"And what do you have?" Koushiro asked.

"Uh...lets see," he reached his back pocket, pulling something out, "There's my mini telescope."

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Yamato said.

Koushiro sighed, "I see, what about you Jun-senpai?"

Jun opened her bag, "Let's see...I have twelve granola bars, pocket knife, eight water bottles, a first aid kit, bandages, cookies, and four chocolate bars." She listed all of the items she brought with her.

"Whoa! Talk about prepared!" Taichi complimented.

"Well yeah, since I was going to summer camp I figured I'd bring some snacks." Jun gave a granola bar to her brother.

"Thank you, Nee-chan." Daisuke thanked.

"You're welcome." Jun said.

"Can I have one too, please?" Takeru asked politely.

"Sure, I've brought enough for nine of us to snack on." She gave him one.

"Thank you, Jun-nee-san!" Takeru smiled.

Jun smiled at him before taking the rest of the granola bars out, "Anybody else want one?"

"I'll take one!" Mimi volunteered.

"Me too, Jun-senpai!" Sora said.

"You know I'll have one!" Taichi grinned.

"I would like one as well." Koushiro said.

"I'll take one, too." Yamato said reluctantly.

Each of them took a granola bar, and since Jun started off with twelve but gave six people one each she now had six left. Perfect. She ate one herself then gave the other half over to Lopmon who looked at it curiously.

"What is this, Jun?" Lopmon asked.

"A granola bar."

"Granola bar?" Lopmon tilted her head.

"Its a snack," Jun smiled, "Its good, try it."

Lopmon took a bite and beamed, "Soo good~!"

"See? Its too bad I didn't think to bring any canned food," she said regrettably, "Could have come in handy right about now."

"Hey, some food is better than nothing." Taichi shrugged munching on his granola bar.

"These are very good." Koushiro complimented.

Takeru gave the other half of his granola bar to Patamon, "I've got something too!" He set his backpack down, opening it up and revealed some junk food.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those sweet treats with Mimi." Mimi said.

"You don't have to be so nice Mimi I'm happy to share!" Takeru smiled.

"You're so sweet!" Mimi gushed.

"Oh, brother." Jun and Yamato muttered under breaths.

"These granola bars were good, but I could really go for some real food right now." Taichi said.

"I'd settle for a small cow myself." Koushiro sighed.

"Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" Sora joked.

Mimi blinked, "Uh, well let's take a look," opening her bag she started pulling some items out, "Here's a compas, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knive things, and some other stuff."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one." Yamato was surprised she had the essential qualities for camping.

"I thought it might be kinda fun to see how far we could get without one," she smiled, "Besides its broken."

"Great." Jun deadpanned.

"Actually, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Yamato suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones." Sora said.

Taichi looked over at Joe, "Oh boy, check out the genius. He's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work, problem is-look!" He noticed the bag Joe had around his shoulder with an emergency symbol on it, "Joe's got the emergency food!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"No way!" Koushiro stood up and turned around to see that Joe did indeed have the emergency food.

"Joe! Hey Joe, look! You've got all the food!" Taichi yelled.

"Hey, don't you know its rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe yelled back.

"But that bag." Koushiro gestured to the bag Joe had.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag!" Joe said.

"I think he likes ya." Palmon said.

"No way!" Mimi denied.

Jun snorted at the thought of Joe and Mimi paired together. It would be an interesting thing to see that's for sure.

"Ugh," Joe went over by Mimi carrying the bag in his hands, "Mimi you have got to stop thinking about yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!"

"But that bags too heavy for me!" Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining-!" Joe said about to go on a rant.

"Enough! The point is we now have something to eat so Joe sit down and eat with us." Jun stopped their argument.

Taichi and Sora nodded their heads.

"Oh, all right." Joe sat down with the rest of them. Gomamon was floating in the water as the nine kids and digimon counted how many rations they had, "Okay, let's figure this out. There's nine people in the group, times three days, times three meals, that comes to..."

"Eighty-one meals." Koushiro finished.

"Ah right, so splitting evenly between us we have, uh..."

"Enough food to last us a day, two if possible." The red head answered again.

"Right, exactly, but I guess you already knew that." Joe frowned in thought. Only enough food for about a day or two? That wouldn't be enough, and while a part of him believed they would be found in that amount of time, another part of him was doubtful and wondered how they were going to make these rations last.

"There's also the snacks me and Takeru brought that should last us for awhile." Jun added.

"That should last us another day, or day in a half." Koushiro said.

"But you guys when you add in the Digimon we really only have enough for about half an hour." Sora pointed out.

"Oh that's right." Joe rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten about the Digimon.

"Not a problem at all," Gabumon said, "We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves."

"Yep, no need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon assured them.

"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Oh absolutely, we can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon assured the girl.

"How about you, Lopmon?" Jun asked.

"You don't have to worry about me." Lopmon smiled.

"Veemon?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon gave him a thumbs up, "I'll be okay!"

"Okay, now that that's taken care of lets go ahead and divide this between the nine people here." Joe smiled.

"This is great, I could eat a dozen of these." Taichi munched on some food along with Agumon.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe demanded.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Taichi said.

Joe looked like he was about to explode, "You people make me crazy."

Lopmon's ear lifted up all of a sudden and she stood before Jun protectively, "What's wrong?"

"I hear something." Lopmon said.

Biyomon stood up too.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." Biyomon warned.

There was a rumbling noise and water soon gushed out from underneath the sand, sending all of the telephone booths flying in the air, the nine of them started running to safety as the booths started falling back down from the sky. The sand started to rise and out came a sea animal like Digimon with the appearance of a hermit crab, its skin was pink, had blue eyes, two arms, and a shell with spikes on it.

"What is that?!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon said.

"What's a Shellmon?!" Koushiro yelled.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon informed.

"Attacked by two Digital Monsters in one day? And doesn't Shellmon know know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said to no one in particular.

Shellmon began to advance towards them, stomping on the telephone booths as he did so.

"Everybody, up here!" Joe started climbing up a cliff, but Shellmon knocked him down by shooting at him through the top of his head.

"Joe!" Gomamon cried about to help but was shot with a water attack from Shellmon just like Joe was.

"Digimon, Attack!" Agumon ordered as all the Digimon charged at Shellmon.

"Agumon, you show him!" Taichi said.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon spit fire at Shellmon, hitting him in the face.

"Blue Blaster...oh?"

"Spiral Twister...uh?"

"Super Shocker...huh?"

"What's happening to them?" Koushiro questioned.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Yamato replied.

"Tiny Twister...ugh."

"V-Headbutt...ow!"

"Lopmon and Veemon's attacks aren't working either!" Jun said.

Shellmon shot water at all of them sending them flying backwards towards their partners.

"Lopmon!" Jun ran over to her Digimon gathering her in her arms, "You okay?" What a stupid question to ask, of course she's not okay!

"I'm sorry, Jun. Even though I ate half of that bar you gave me, my energy is still low." Lopmon apologized.

"Don't be silly, you did your best." Jun told her.

Daisuke went over to Veemon holding the dragon digimon, "Veemon, what's wrong?"

Veemon opened his eyes, "I'm sorry Daisuke, I'm still hungry..."

"Hungry?"

"Boom Bubble...huh?" Patamon was knocked out of the sky by Shellmon.

"Patamon!" Takeru cried.

"Poison Ivy...wha?" Palmon was knocked away too.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon got Shellmon in the face again.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Taichi cheered.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Koushiro wondered.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon said.

"What?"

Yamato leaned down towards Gabumon, "Gabumon!"

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon said.

Sora picked up Biyomon, "That's it! Agumon is the only one who's had a full meal! He ate more snacks than the other Digimon!"

"Agumon's the only one who can beat Shellmon because the other Digimon don't have the strength to fight." Jun held Lopmon to her.

"Go, Agumon!" Daisuke cheered, still holding Veemon.

"Agumon, looks like its just you and me now! You're the only one who can beat Shellmon!" Taichi told him.

"Got it!"

Taichi then ran around Shellmon, "Hey ugly, over here!"

"What are you doing?!" Jun yelled.

While Shellmon's attention was on Taichi, Agumon used that opportunity to send a Pepper Breath at the Shellmon's face. Taichi grabbed something from one of the broken telephone booths and used it to hit Shellmon with it, but the Digimon used the green things on its head to grab Taichi, lifting him in the air.

"Hold on, Taichi!" Agumon was about to send another Pepper Breath but Shellmon used one of his hand's to pin Agumon to the ground.

"Agumon!" Taichi yelled painfully as Shellmon started squeezing him making him cry out in pain.

"Taichi!" Agumon's body started glowing as did the device on Taichi's belt.

"Agumon, Digivolve tooo..." In Agumon's place was a T-Rex like Digimon with orange skin with blue markings, wearing a brown helmet and his tail was longer with the same blue markings on it, "Greymon!"

Greymon tossed Shellmon off him making him release Taichi who fell back on the sand.

"He Digivolved again, now he's Greymon!" Taichi looked at the now huge Digimon.

Greymon and Shellmon butted heads trying to get the other one to yield, Shellmon tried shooting a water attack in Greymon's face but Greymon dodged it. Greymon then used the horn on his helmet to send Shellmon airborn, "Nova Blast!" He spewed out an ultra-high-temperature flame shot from his mouth at Shellmon sending him far away from the area as he crashed far away into the water.

Greymon was surrounded in a yellow light and reverted back to Agumon once the battle was over.

"Agumon!" Taichi bent down to check on his friend, "Are you alright? Agumon!"

"Taichi, do you have...anything to eat?" Agumon asked.

Taichi blinked before giving him a relieved smile before chuckling, "Yeah..."

Joe went back over to the downed phones and tried to make another call, "Hello? I know you're there! Operator! Operator!"

Taichi adressed the others, "Well there's really no reason to stay here now."

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Yamato said.

Jun meanwhile was feeding Lopmon, giving her another granola bar and Davis was doing the same thing with Veemon. While true the two of them ate the granola bars before, it still wasn't enough to fill their stomachs so this time Jun and Daisuke gave them a whole bar to eat.

Sora, Mimi, and Takeru were feeding the rest of the Digimon, "If you want more just say so." Sora smiled.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Koushiro suggested.

"Good idea." Yamate agreed.

"In that case we should go back to the forest because if anybody's looking for us that's that place they'll go!" Joe suggested.

Jun shook her head, "Bad idea, we could run into something bigger than Kuwagamon and I'm not taking that chance."

"Besides we fell off a cliff and fell into a river to get here and getting back there's a really big job." Sora explained.

"Since we found those telephones here that means there's a possibility there might be people here, so the logical thing to do right now is to try and find those people." Koushiro explained.

"That makes sense?" Joe questioned.

"It does to me." Sora said.

"Then lets all get going!" Taichi said.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go Taichi!" Agumon said.

"Then let's get out of this place." He said.

"Yeah!" The others cheered as they followed after Taichi.

* * *

Looks like the gang's heading off again, but will they run into more Digimon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!

* * *

 **Next Time: [The Blue Wolf! Garurumon!]**


	3. The Blue Wolf! Garurumon!

**[Song: Digimon Adventure OP Butter-Fly by Koji Wada]**

 **Gokigen na chou ni natte**

 **kirameku kaze ni notte**

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**

 **Yokei na koto nante**

 **wasureta hou ga mashi sa**

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**

 **Nani ga wow wow~**

 **kono sora ni todoku no darou**

 **Dakedo wow wow~**

 **ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no**

 **nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

 **Sou sa itoshii**

 **omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no**

 **tayorinai tsubasa demo**

 **Kitto toberu sa**

 **On my love**

* * *

The gang was currently taking a break having walked from the beach back up to another cliff and were just overlooking the horizon. Taichi was thinking back to how Agumon Digivolved to Greymon and how cool he looked.

"Hey, Agumon?"

"Yes, Taichi?"

"You looked pretty cool as Greymon, no offense but why don't you stay that way?" Taichi wondered.

"I can't." Agumon said.

"Wha?" Taichi almost fell off the cliff but thankfully Agumon grabbed him by the back of his shirt, preventing him from falling. He set the boy right back up again.

"What do you mean you can't?" Taichi questioned.

"I used up too much energy, so I can't Digivolve again." Agumon explained.

Just then they all heard a roar and saw a dinosaur like Digimon with green eyes, grey skin, wearing a black helmet with a huge horn sticking out of it appear.

"Who's that Digimon?" Koushiro questioned.

"Its a Monochromon, but don't worry about him he's a laid back Digimon." Tentomon informed.

"Doesn't look all that laid back to me." Jun held her brother watching the Digimon cautiously.

Lopmon heard another roar and saw another appear, "There's another one!"

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Yamato said.

They got out of the way as the two Digimon head butted each other as well as use their tails to destroy rocks and throw them at each other.

"What are they doing?" Taichi questioned.

"They must be fighting over territory," Tentomon replied, "There are some Digimon who do that."

"They can just have it then!" Palman ran off.

"Don't leave without me, Palmon!" Mimi cried, running after Palmon.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Taichi said.

Takeru tripped and fell down as they were running.

"Takeru!" Yamato bent down about to help the boy up.

Taichi looked back, "Better hurry up you guys!"

"We're coming!" Takeru got up quickly and resumed running.

Having run far enough they stopped running and started walking since they couldn't hear any more roars. The sun was starting to set and the gang was starting to get tired.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined.

"Mimi, stop whining." Taichi said walking past her as she rested near a tree.

"No, my feet hurt!" She complained.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi, its much more practical I think." Agumon suggested.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet." Mimi said.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon smiled.

"Gross!"

Palmon sat down with a sigh.

Jun was rubbing her temples trying to keep her temper under control, and Lopmon couldn't help but notice.

"Are you alright, Jun?" Lopmon asked.

"I'm just a little irritated," she said, "I've never heard anyone complain this much, not even my own brother."

"That's Mimi for you." Taichi commented.

Daisuke's head kept bobbing and he was trying to keep his eyes open but failed. Veemon had to grab the boy's arm to keep him from falling face first on the ground.

Jun noticed this and got down on the ground in front of him, "Here." She gestured for the boy to get on her back.

Daisuke gave her a tired smile, "Thanks, nee-chan." He got on her back, placing both hands on each shoulder as he laid his head down on the back of her neck. She stood up slowly and resumed walking, Lopmon decided to take refuge on the girls head as the little boy got on her back.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Koushiro observed the odd colored sunset.

"What a weird sunset." Sora commented.

"This whole island is weird and who knows what could come out at night." Koushiro pointed out.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew up in the air, "Yes as usual I'm right! Its a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish, its a perfect campsite."

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor feet." Mimi said from her position on the ground.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon was about to head out to the water only to have his tail pulled by Joe.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure its safe first!" Joe said.

Yamato saw Takeru was sitting on the ground looking tired before addressing the others, "That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining."

"We should eat something first then get some sleep," Jun suggested, "We really need it."

"That is a good plan, I like that plan a lot." Joe agreed.

Without anymore discussion they resumed their walk before arriving at a large lake that had electric towers in it, but didn't seem to be on.

"It should be safe to rest here for the night." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora said.

"I wouldn't mind doing some stargazing myself." Jun said as she put her brother back down on the ground.

"If I won't walk in dirt what you makes you think I'll sleep in it." Mimi said.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Taichi said sounding frustrated.

Daisuke noticed something, "Look over there!" He pointed.

They looked over and saw what looked like a bus.

"What's that?" Taichi wondered.

"It looks like a trolley car." Takeru observed.

"That's odd, the lights just...came on." Koushiro said.

"Or maybe there are some real people in there!" Sora hoped.

"Let's check it out!" Taichi ran over to the trolley car along with everyone else. The door automatically opened but there was no one inside.

"Bummer, its empty." Taichi said.

"Totally empty." Sora said.

"No trolley car's this clean." Koushiro stated.

"Oh goody, these cushions are comfy!" Mimi bounced on a cushion seat.

"Really soft!" Daisuke sat on the opposite with Veemon.

Taichi looked skeptical, "Something's wrong, remember those weird phone booths we saw at the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here."

Joe sat in the driver's seat, "Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself."

"Possibly, but then again maybe that's how we're all going to get home." Taichi said.

Sora was leaning back in one of the cushioned seats, "So we have nothing to lose by staying here."

"We can sleep here instead of sleeping outside." Jun sat down with Lopmon in her lap.

"Uh, can we eat now?" Tentomon asked.

Taichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That's right, I forgot."

"Figures." Jun sighed.

Koushiro stood up, "Since none of us has any fishing poles I'll go make one myself." He walked out of the trolley car.

Jun stood up with Lopmon taking refuge on her shoulder, "I'll go look for some firewood."

"I'll go with you!" Joe said.

"Me too!" Sora also volunteered.

Jun nodded looking at her brother, "Daisuke, why don't you go help Koushiro catch some fish?"

"Okay!" Daisuke jumped off the seat along with Veemon, both of them ran out of the trolley car.

"Can I help, too?" Takeru asked.

"Sure." Yamato shrugged.

Takeru ran out after Daisuke and Veemon, with Patamon right behind him. Jun meanwhile left with Sora and Joe to get some firewood. Gomamon was swimming in the water right by where Koushiro was fishing from.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away!" Koushiro told Gomamon with Daisuke and Takeru by his side.

Tentomon was up in a tree looking at some berries he'd found, "Yum! Yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch."

Patamon used his Boom Bubble attack to knock some fruit down making them land on Gabumon's horn.

"Ow!" Gabumon yelped.

"Sorry about that, Gabumon." Patamon apologized.

Biyomon laughed, "Oh boy, you better watch that killer breath of yours Patamon." She flew up to a tree and pulled a fruit down with her beak.

"Those are bad mushrooms you shouldn't pick them," Palmon warned Mimi, "They'll make you sick."

Mimi flinched away from them before smiling at Palmon, "I'd be a big mess without you Palmon, you're the best!"

Palmon puffed out her chest with pride.

Jun, Joe, and Sora placed the firewood in the center with some grass that was surrounded by rocks and sighed with smiles on their faces.

"We're all set to cook dinner, now all we need is the grub." Yamato said.

"Great but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora questioned.

"Like this." Agumon used a small Pepper Breath to start a fire.

"Wow Agumon you're the man." Taichi praised.

Agumon smiled.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Daisuke came running up to them, "We caught lots of fish!"

"We did! We did!" Takeru grinned.

Jun took the fish and rubbed his head, "Good work, Daisuke."

"Awesome, lets eat 'em!" Taichi held one up.

"Thanks, squirt." Yamato took a fish from Takeru.

Takeru beamed.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Taichi dangled a fish above the fire.

"Me too because you're about to lose your fingers." Yamato said holding a stick with a fish on it, "Why don't you use a stick?"

"How did you come up with that, Yamato?" Taichi asked.

"Cause I'm the man." The blonde joked.

Nightfall soon hit and everyone was eating in a circle, the kids were eating the fish while Digimon were eating some fruit they found in the forest.

"Delicious!" Koushiro munched.

"Nii-chan, mom only lets me eat fish sticks." Takeru told the older boy.

"I won't tell." Yamato said.

"I never eat with my fingers." Takeru continued.

"Takeru, its alright." Yamato sounded a little annoyed this time.

Taichi smiled down at the boy, "Yamato's right, besides Daisuke's eating the fish with his fingers too." He gestured over to the boy who had just finished eating his fish with a smile.

Takeru looked back at his fish and munched on it then smiled, "Yummy!"

Taichi walked over to Sora who was crouching by a lake filling up her water can, "Hey, Sora."

"What?" She sat up.

"Yamato doesn't treat Takeru like a brother only like he's a bother," Taichi observed, "Is it just me or have you noticed that too?"

"Yeah...Yamato's still learning to be a big brother." Sora explained.

"Maybe..." he just couldn't fathom an older sibling hating their younger sibling. Take him and Jun for eaxample, Taichi would rather die than treat Kari like she was some kind of pest, and Jun's been protective of Daisuke since he was baby. She practically raised him actually.

Joe walked over keeping his gaze up at the sky, "Hey Joe, what are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going but the stars seemed to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere." Joe stared.

"I know, I don't recognize any of these constellations." Sora agreed.

"Your forgetting your astronomy," Taichi chimed in, "If you can't find the North Star then it must be on the other side of the world."

"Do you think we could be in the Sothern Hemisphere?" Sora wondered.

"Yes I guess its possible. That is if we're still on earth." Joe said.

Takeru saw Patamon yawn, "Look, Patamon's tired." The bat winged Digimon curled up in a ball as he fell asleep next to Takeru, next to them Palmon was leaning on Gomamon fast asleep.

Taichi stretched as he yawned, "I'm getting pretty tired myself."

"Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard." Koushiro said.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Joe questioned.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour." Taichi suggested.

"Not Daisuke." Jun said firmly as the boy was snuggled up next to her with Veemon leaning on him.

"And not Takeru either." Yamato stood up.

Takeru grabbed the helm of Yamato's shirt, "Aw come on me too, Nii-chan!"

"No, you're too young and need your rest." Yamato said as the final say of this conversation.

"I'm getting cold, I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said.

"Hey Gabumon, watch it Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur," Taichi grinned as he crept up towards Gabumon, "So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off."

"Stop Taichi, that's not funny!" Gabumon cried running away.

"Quit it!" Yamato shoved Taichi.

"What are you bugging about?" Taichi demanded.

Takeru gasped as he saw they were about to fight.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Yamato's hands were formed into fists just like Taichi's were.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Taichi grabbed his shirt and Yamato did the same.

Jun had just about had enough of this and sat up stomping over to the two and grabbed them by their ears, "That's enough, both of you! If you two have a problem you talk it out calmly, not resort to trying to beat each other up!"

"Ow!" Yamato winced.

"Ow, Jun!" Taichi whined.

"Now I'm going to let go of your ears, and if you two even think about trying to start a fight with each other again I'll hit you both in the gut, got it?" She pulled harder making them cry out.

"We get it! We get it!" They cried.

"Good." She let go of their ears, "Now Taichi will take the first watch, then Yamato, after that Koushiro will take over and lastly Joe, okay?"

The two of them rubbed their sore ears grumbling to themselves.

"Okay?" She got in their faces giving them a scary look.

"Yes ma'am!" They cried standing up straight.

"That's what I thought," she got out of their faces and went over to her brother, "Now I'm going to put my brother to sleep." She walked over to brother ignoring the looks everyone gave her but Joe simply shook his head and laughed.

"The power of Jun." he smiled.

* * *

"I can't sleep with all of you here." Mimi complained.

"Quit complaining and be grateful we have a place to sleep." Jun told her as her brother Daisuke was curled up next to her, he and Veemon embracing each other in their sleep his head in her lap. Lopmon was sleeping on the other side of her.

"That's right, Mimi." Koushiro said.

"Good night." Joe said to everyone.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." Takeru smiled as he curled up next to Patamon.

Sora leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes, _'Thanks for reminding me, Takeru.'_

 _'_ _My feet still hurt.'_ Mimi thought closing her eyes.

 _'_ _Why is there a trolly here? Maybe its the aliens, maybe they knew we needed it.'_ Koushiro thought.

Joe took off his glasses and leaned back against the seat, _'I hope I don't get any monster cooties.'_

Jun opened her eyes and sighed, _'Can't sleep.'_ Slowly she removed Daisuke's head from her lap, using her bag as a replacement making sure her brother, Lopmon, and Veemon didn't wake up she left the trolley car quietly.

Yamato opened his eyes as he heard her leave, "Gabumon?"

"Yeah?"

"Go over and lay down with my brother."

"Why, Yamato?"

"Because your fur's making me sweat, now go!" Yamato told him.

"Because you want me to keep Takeru warm." Gabumon guessed.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Yamato protested getting up out of the seat, his back facing Gabumon.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon hopped down from the seat, walking over by Takeru and Patamon.

"Whatever." The boy grumbled walking away.

Takeru opened his eyes slowly and saw his brother, "Thanks, nii-chan."

Yamato's face was flushed as he left the trolly car.

Taichi was yawning as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Taichi, you don't wanna fall asleep on your first night watch." Agumon said.

"My eyes won't stay open." Taichi said as he got up walking over by the water to splash some in his face until he saw someone standing on the other side of him, "Who's there?!" He demanded, "Oh, Yamato. Don't you think I can handle this?"

"I couldn't sleep." Yamato told him.

"Oh, why not?" Taichi walked over to him.

Before the blonde could answer he heard singing on the other side of where they were and listened.

 _Fly me to the moon_

 _Let me play among the stars_

"Is that...singing?" Yamato thought he was hearing things.

"That voice...its Jun!" Taichi recognized that voice anywhere.

Yamato turned to him sharply, "That's _Jun_ singing?"

Taichi smirked, "Surprising, right? I've heard her sing this song before, but it was a long time ago."

Yamato didn't say anything more as he continued to listen to the girl sing.

 _Let me see what spring is like_

 _On Jupiter and Mars_

 _In other words, hold my hand_

 _In other words, darling, kiss me_

At this point, Yamato closed his eyes as he continued to hear her sing. The song brought up some memories from the past.

 _Fill my life with song_

 _And let me sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for_

 _All I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please be true_

 _In other words, I love you_

"What a wonderful song." Gabumon spoke scaring the crap out of both Taichi and Yamato who hadn't even heard him until he spoke.

"Gabumon, when did you get here?!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Just now," he answered, "I heard singing and wanted to see who it was. Jun has an amazing singing voice."

"She'd be probably be embarrassed if you told her that," Taichi grinned, "She only sang that song as a lullaby for Daisuke when he was a baby. I heard one day by accident when she was taking care of him and really liked it, but I haven't heard her sing it since."

"I see, she should sing it more often. Its quite beautiful." Gabumon complimented.

Taichi shrugged, "Tell that to her, not me."

Gabumon nodded and went over to where Jun was leaving the two boys alone. Yamato had seen Jun around school but never really talked to her, then again he never really talked to anyone at school because he was the anti-social type. He didn't even know she had a younger brother like him, but Taichi, Sora, and Joe did. Not only that but she expresses just how much she cares about him, unlike him when it comes to his own brother.

Shaking his head, he walked over to where Gabumon and Jun were seeing the two of them were talking, probably about her singing.

"I mean it, Jun. That was such a wonderful song you were singing." Gabumon smiled.

Jun was still blushing having not expecting anyone to hear her sing but appreciated the compliment, "Thanks, Gabumon...but I'm not that good."

"Nonsense."

Yamato then walked over, "Gabumon's right, your singing's impressive."

Jun groaned, "Great, you too?"

He sat down next to her taking out his harmonica, "Do you mind?"

She shrugged, "Go ahead."

He proceeded to play a random song that sounded pretty good in her opinion, Gabumon seemed to like it too because his eyes were closed. Jun simply stared out ahead of her, keeping her eyes glued to the trolley where her brother currently lay. She heard silence as Yamato stopped playing his harmonica but didn't think much about it.

"Hey." He said to her suddenly.

"Hm?"

Yamato hesitated in what he wanted to say but spoke anyway, "I was just wondering, how do you do it?"

At first she didn't understand what he meant but after about a minute she understood what he was asking, "Daisuke, right?"

"Yeah."

She looked up at the starry sky, "To be honest it wasn't easy in the beginning, but then again what is?"

He snorted in agreement.

"I remember holding him in my arms when he was just a baby and my mom told me, 'You have to do your best to be there for your brother." Jun relayed her mothers words.

Yamato grimaced, "That...couldn't have been very easy."

Jun shook her head, "It wasn't, I've been taking care of him since he was a baby. All the crying, staying up late, feeding him, its a wonder I was even able to complete my school work or even get to school at all. There were times I had these thoughts about him simply disappearing and that it would make my life a lot easier."

Yamato flinched at the confession because he himself had been treating Takeru like he was a bother since they got here, but he had never wished his brother didn't exist.

"But...then I realized just how much I loved having him around, especially since our dad was always at work and mom was starting to get busy too. Every time he gave me those smiles of his I'd find myself smiling too." She continued, "Seeing that made me proud to be an older sibling."

Yamato looked down, sporting a thoughtful as he took her words to heart.

"Being an older sibling isn't easy, but you'll get better," She told him, "Takeru cares a lot about you, even looks up to you. If you're worried he'll end up hating you then don't. That will never happen."

He gave her a sincere smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said, standing up, "I'm gonna go check on my brother, be sure to get some sleep." She told him walking away from him and crossing the bridge to see Taichi yawning again. Shaking her head she was about to say something to him when the ground suddenly started shaking.

"The grounds shaking!" Taichi said.

"I can see that, Taichi!" Jun retorted.

A whirlpool of water started form and shot out of the water and dispersed, revealing a sea animal like digimon. It has a long serpent like body, the half of it's face was yellow and it had a red tail.

"What kind of Digimon is that?!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Its Seadramon!" Agumon said.

"Nee-chan!" Daisuke called, running over to her along with Lopmon and Veemon.

"Daisuke!" Jun said as Lopmon jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her face expressing her worry for her partner.

"Are you alright, Jun?" Lopmon asked.

"I'm fine." Jun smiled as assured both Lopmon and her brother. The little chunk of the island they were on started moving making Jun hold onto Daisuke.

"We're moving?" Daisuke said.

"Looks like it." Jun tightened her hold on her brother.

As Seadramon moved the chunk of land with the kids on it, the bridge that connected them was no more leaving Yamato and Gabumon by themselves.

"He's pulling us along by his tail, he probably doesn't even know we're here!" Koushiro observed.

"You're right, he is pretty dense," Tentomon agreed, "As long as he doesn't see us we should be safe."

"Don't be too sure about that." Agumon said.

Tentomon landed on what appeared to be a red leaf, "You guys jinxed us, now he knows we're here!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Taichi and Agumon said in unison.

Tentomon was lifted off the red leaf, which turned out to be Seadramon's tail.

"The big red thing was his tail!" Taichi yelled.

"Taichi..." Jun gave him a warning look.

"Don't look at me like that! I swear I didn't do anything!" He raised both hands in a defensive manner.

"It wasn't my fault, either!" Tentomon said.

"He's coming back!" Daisuke yelled.

Seadramon slammed into the chunk they were on as they were headed back to shore.

"We're gonna crash!" Joe yelled.

"Takeru!" Yamato jumped into the water along with Gabumon, both of them swimming towards the others.

They eventually stopped moving and crashed into the telephone poles in the middle of the lake.

Taichi sighed, "Well at least he left us in the middle of the lake."

"I would hardly find that to be a good thing." Koushiro stated.

Seadramon appeared out of the water.

"He's about to attack!" Taichi said.

"Come on you guys, lets send him back to the fishies!" Agumon told them.

"No problem!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Both Biyomon and Patamon sent their attacks at Seadramon but it had little effect on him.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tried to get him with her vines but she was too far away.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon aimed for the body but didnt do any damage.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon sent an ice attack but it had non effect on Seadramon either.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon sent a fireball at Seadramon's face but it only made him angry.

"None of their attacks are working!" Koushiro yelled.

"Agumon, you have to Digivolve!" Taichi told him.

"I've been trying but I can't seem to do it." Agumon said.

"You have to!"

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon explained.

"That's not good," Jun said, looking worried, "If Agumon can't Digivolve then we have no way of protecting ourselves."

"Takeru!"

"Nii-chan!" Takeru ran over to the edge with Gomamon following right behind him. "Be careful or the monster will-" the ground shook again as Takeru lost his balance and fell in the water but Gomamon jumped in after him.

"Takeru!" Yamato stopped swimming as he saw the boy fall in the water but luckily he resurfaced with Gomamon having the little blonde on his back.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe smiled.

"Hurry up, Yamato!" Taichi yelled.

"Seadramon's coming back, you need to get out of the water now!" Jun told him.

Yamato nodded then turned to Gomamon, "Gomamon, you can do it!"

"Right." Gomamon brought Takeru back to the small rock they were on.

"Hey, over here you overgrown water lizard!" Yamato got Seadramon's attention as he swam away from the others with Gabumon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon sent an attack at Seadramon's face, causing some injury but not enough to disable him. Seadramon turned his attention to Gabumon this time and used his tail to send the Digimon flying away.

"Gabumon!" Yamato yelled, as he was suddenly pulled under water.

"Yamato!" Taichi yelled.

Jun and Daisuke meanwhile helped Takeru and Gabumon back onto the rock, Takeru looked regretful, "Its my fault, if I haven't been in the water then nii-chan would okay. I'll never forgive myself." He said, on the verge of tears.

Jun rubbed his back, "Don't say that, Yamato will be just fine."

"Oh, no!" Taichi cried, as they Yamato was wrapped in Seadramon's tail being squeezed to death.

"This is not good," Tentomon said, "Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey he won't let go!"

"Nii-chan!" Takeru cried, as Yamato cried out in pain. He looked at Patamon, "Patamon, please help him!"

"Seadramon's way too big, I don't have enough power." Patamon said regrettably then turned to Gabumon, "Gabumon, what about you?"

Gabumon looked down, "You're right, Yamato's in trouble and I must help."

"Gabumon!" Yamato cried.

Gabumon looked over at his partner, _'I have to save Yamato no matter what, because...because he's my friend!'_ His body started glowing as Yamato's device started glowing too.

"Gabumon, Digivolve tooo..." Gabumon was now a giant beast resembling a wolf with blue-gray fur, a white underside, dark blue stripes, magenta claws, and a very curly tail, "Garurumon!"

Garurumon took off running as he charged towards Seadramon, jumping high in the air aiming at the tail making him let go of Yamato who fell in the water. Yamato used that time to swim back to the rock everyone was on and collapsed breathing heavy as he made it. Jun, Daisuke, and Takeru were by his side as they pulled him further up.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah..." He wheezed, "Where's Gabumon?"

Garurumon emerged from the sea and Seadramon charged at him from behind, about to take a bite out of him but was whacked in the face by Garurumon's tail making him flinch away roaring in pain.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary, its as strong as steel. He's like a growling tornado!" Tentomon explained, "Or so I've heard."

"Right." Jun deadpanned.

"I really did hear about it from somewhere!" Tentomon defended.

Seadramon sent an ice attack at Garurumon but Garurumon broken free from being frozen solid, **"Howling Blaster!"** Garurumon spews blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth towards Seadramon who howled in pain as he fell in the water, defeated.

Garurumon didigivolved back to Gabumon and went back over to the others just as the sun was starting to rise.

"That was a fine sure way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said.

"Gabumon you Digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Yamato smiled.

Takeru hugged Gabumon, "Thanks for saving my nii-chan, Gabumon."

"Anytime little friend." Gabumon rubbed his face against Takeru's.

"Not to damper on everyone's good mood, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe questioned.

"Like this." Gomamon jumped in the water, "Fish friends!" The multi-colored fish from before appeared and moved the small rock back to shore. Back on land the gang sat down on the ground to relax.

Koushiro appeared to be in thought however, "There seems to be a pattern here, this time only Gabumon could Digivolve."

"Yeah he's right, Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora agreed.

Taichi thought back to when he was in danger did Agumon Digivolve to save him, and just now Gabumon did the exact same thing because Yamato was in danger.

"Its all beginning to make sense, Agumon Digivolved when I was in danger." Taichi said.

"That has to be the answer," Koushiro got it, "Our Digimon Digivolves when we're in trouble."

"That must be it." Sora said then felt someone lean on her shoulder and saw it was Mimi, "Careful Mimi." She laid the girl down on the ground gently as she and Palmon slept.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora smiled as the girl slept peacefully.

"Maybe if she puts in some effort maybe she could get a hard body machine like I am." Agumon said.

"I hope she grows pink wings like my wings." Biyomon said cheerfully.

"You must be kidding..." Mimi mumbled.

Looking around everyone was passed out sleep, Joe was lying on his stomach with Gomamon lying on his back, Jun and Daisuke were snuggled up together as they leaned against the tree with Veemon and Lopmon curled up on their sides. Taichi yawned about to go to sleep himself but heard the sound of a harmonica being played and saw it was Yamato who was playing as Takeru and their Digimon slept. Taichi simply watched with a smile.

* * *

Looks like Gabumon was able to Digivolve and save Yamato from a sticky situation, what happens next? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

* * *

 **Next Time** **: [Biyomon Gets Firepower!]**


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower!

**[Song: Digimon Adventure OP Butter-Fly by Koji Wada]**

 **Gokigen na chou ni natte**

 **kirameku kaze ni notte**

 **Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou**

 **Yokei na koto nante**

 **wasureta hou ga mashi sa**

 **Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**

 **Nani ga wow wow~**

 **kono sora ni todoku no darou**

 **Dakedo wow wow~**

 **ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**

 **Mugendai na yume no ato no**

 **nanimo nai yo no naka ja**

 **Sou sa itoshii**

 **omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**

 **Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no**

 **tayorinai tsubasa demo**

 **Kitto toberu sa**

 **Oh, my love**

* * *

Currently we follow our children to a forest where they had been walking for who knows how long. Despite how crazy yesterday was something good did come out of it, and that was Gabumon had Digivolved into Garurumon. He was the second in the group to Digivolve, and the gang was wondering which one of their partners would be next to Digivolve.

Sora stopped as she heard something, "Hey..."

"Did you hear that?" Taichi asked no one in particular.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Yamato guessed.

"It looked like a big flying gear." Sora said.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Koushiro said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an antigravity ray to make us all crooked, or maybe that signs just crooked." Joe rambled off.

"Please don't go there." Jun said with a sigh.

"Are aliens real?" Daisuke asked his sister.

"No." Jun automatically said.

Takeru almost lost his balance had Taichi not caught him in time, "That was scary..."

"Watch it." Yamato told him.

"That could've been a snake, or worse." Taichi said.

"Oh, boy I'm sorry." Takeru apologized, "Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?"

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon." Biyomon answered.

"Don't worry Takeru, I'll take care of them." Patamon bravely said.

Takeru gave Patamon a hug.

"Now that that's settled, lets get going." Sora said.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Yamato reminded.

"Better than staying here." Jun countered.

"This is silly, I say we keep moving to see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Taichi said.

Sora looked down as Biyomon rubbed up against her, "Hey, wait a minute. Is he saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?"

"Not at all, but I think Taichi is right, we need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together." Sora said with a smile.

With everyone in agreement with that, they began to walk once again, by following the signs.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs, no pictures please." Yamato joked.

Sora didn't find it very humorous, 'We're lost and these guys are making jokes.'

"Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!" Joe cried out for everybody to wait.

"You need new shoes, oh new shoes!" Mimi said.

"Not important right now." Jun reminded.

Yamato looked over and saw a clearing and telephone poles, "Look, telephone poles! I say we follow them and see where they lead."

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe shot down that idea.

"Would you rather stay here instead?" Jun questioned.

Joe thought about it before shaking his head, "Nope! We can go!"

"Look, its that alien saucer again!" Koushiro pointed as the black gear they saw before made another appearance.

"And its headed for a close encounter." Yamato said.

Forgetting about the black gear for a moment, they began to walk out into the clearing where all of the telephone poles were located.

"Boy its so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." Takeru complained.

"Well Takeru maybe you should put your shoes back on." Yamato said.

"How are you doing, Daisuke?" Jun asked.

He smiled up at her, "I'm okay!"

"Well, okay then." Jun said.

"This hot desert air is destroying my complexion, how much further is it?" Mimi whined.

"Is that all your worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we survive this hike!" Joe said to her.

"Hey, does anybody besides me notice these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora noticed.

"She's right, I wonder if these actually are telephone poles, maybe they're some odd alien equivalent." Koushiro suggested.

"If I hear one more alien theory out of you Koushiro I might have to smack you." Jun threatened.

"I think this heat might be showing Jun's other side." Taichi joked.

"You say something?" Jun gave him a scary look.

"Nope, nothing!"

"Hey, remember those phone booths, and that street car?" Mimi suddenly brought up.

"Yeah...what about them?" Koushiro inquired with a raised brow.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if everybody else remembered." Mimi said.

"That's it, doomed! The heat has baked our brains, we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Joe suddenly started freaking out.

"Calm down Joe we've only been walking for two minutes." Koushiro said as to try and calm the boy down.

Tentomon gestured for Koushiro lean down so he can whisper something in his ear, "Koushiro, come here Koushiro. I think we better find some shade for Joe, and quick."

Mimi started humming cheerfully, "You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch," she brought it out for everyone to see, "The sun melted the numbers right off." Everyone gathered around her to see if what she was saying was true.

"Mimi for somebody who hates hiking you sure have a lot of compasses." Taichi pointed out.

The needle on the compass began to spin rapidly.

"Of course none of them actually work." Taichi dryly said.

Koushiro touched the sand and brought it up closer to inspect it, "Whoa, this dirt contains small traces of metal that could affect the compass the needle."

"Oh, well I'm always late anyway." Mimi brushed the information off cheerfully.

"This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit." Sora stood up with both hands on her hips as she looked up at the sky.

"I think we should start looking for water guys, otherwise we'll all dehydrate from all this heat." Koushiro suggested.

"Yeah, but we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Taichi said.

Mimi started yelling, "Help! Somebody please, find us!"

Seeing no more options they started walking through the hot desert once again, and if felt like it was getting hotter the more they walked.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity." Koushiro started spouting off as though they were expected to understand.

"And what did you find out?" Sora questions him.

"Its really, _really_ hot." He said, stating the obvious.

"That's pretty obvious by now, Koushiro." Jun tiredly said.

"Hang on just a little longer, don't give up now." Taichi tried to encourage everybody.

"We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along." Mimi said.

Palmon was panting, "My head is baking, if this goes on too much longer I'm going to look like a wilted salad."

Mimi took off her hat and placed it on Palmon's head, "Here you wear my hat for awhile, you need it more than I do."

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon thanked.

"Pe-yew, what's that yucky smell?" Takeru's nose scrunched up as he smelled something awful.

Yamato took a sniff himself as even his nose scrunched up, "Here's a thought, now you know why they call them sweat socks."

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things," Mimi started to say, "Like an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards."

Biyomon stopped walking, "Hold on, I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any faster."

"You have to stay positive, let's all pretend that its raining." Sora suggested as a way to keep everyone's moral up.

"Yeah," Biyomon rubbed up against her again, "That's a great idea, I simply adore the rain!"

"Me, too but its time for a reality check, this isn't getting any better." Yamato said as he assessed the situation, "It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert now."

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon commented.

Taichi took out his miniscope as he saw something in the distance, "Hold on for just a second everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"What is it, Taichi?" Koushiro inquired.

"Its not a mirage, its real water!" Taichi exclaimed in happiness.

"Water?" Sora and Biyomon said.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need is some lemon, sugar, and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe said out in happiness.

"That looks like a village, maybe we can find people." Koushiro said, sounding hopeful.

"I hope so." Jun said.

"Maybe we can find some shade, too." Palmon added.

"They might have some hats for sale, hang on." Mimi said to Palmon.

"Water and food, I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!" Takeru declared.

"What's broccoli, is that a joke?" Patamon questioned.

"More like a vegetable." Jun answered.

"Great, lets get out of this desert!" Taichi said to everyone as they suddenly had more energy to keep walking and get out of the desert and head towards the village.

* * *

Well, they did finally arrive at the village but they weren't expecting to see a bunch of little Yokomon when they got there. Not to mention the houses were pretty small, which was a given seeing as how the Yokomon were small Digimon themselves.

"From so far away everything looks so big." Taichi said.

"But their so cute and tiny!" Mimi said.

Jun bent down to get a better look at them, "They are kinda cute."

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon questions the Yokomon.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?" One of the Yokomon answered.

Sora pointed at herself, "Me? I'm no Digimon."

Biyomon introduced Sora, "My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny, in spite of this they're all actually very nice."

"What's a human mean?" Two more asked, but no one answered their question.

"If you are not Digimon, then what are you doing here in the Digital World?" One of Yokomon questioned.

"This is great, there's no way we're all going to fit into this place." Joe said.

"I think that's pretty obvious by now, Joe." Jun said.

"Relax Joe, at least the natives here are friendly." Taichi said positively.

"Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals." Mimi squealed.

Yamato scoffed at her, "There she goes again, do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore."

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Koushiro suggested.

"Or maybe she's just an airhead." Jun snorted at the two males.

"Takeru is tired and hungry." Patamon said.

"Daisuke is too." Veemon spoke up for his partner.

"They're not the only ones." Joe said with a slump of his shoulders.

A Yokomon decided to ask Biyomon a question, "Biyomon just when did you decide to Digivolve?"

"When I met Sora, we share a special bond, which is magical." Biyomon happily said.

"You don't talk like us anymore, is that how all Biyomon talk?" Another one questioned.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora, she is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her." Biyomon's compliments were starting to make Sora happy, as Jun noticed with a smile of her own.

Good for Sora.

"We still don't understand how you Digivolved, what is it about human beings that makes it happen?" Another one asked a question.

"Sora needed me, I had to protect her." Biyomon firmly answered the question.

Sora heard this, "She had to protect me? Wait, a second now I get it, that's why she's always following me around." Thinking back...

 _'When Taichi needed him, Agumon Digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Yamato. They Digivolved for us!'_ Sora thought with a happy grin, "We're lucky kids."

Biyomon poked the girl's cheek, "Sora, we're invited to have dinner with the Yoko's, they said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us."

"Oh, wow thank you!"

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries, and a stake." Taichi ordered.

Jun gave him a deadpanned look, "This is a village, not a fast food restaurant."

Koushiro was in his own little world about the food possibility.

"Water!" Daisuke and Takeru yelled.

"Water?" Koushiro said.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurry!" Takeru said as he was over by the fountain.

Daisuke looked at it, "What a nice fountain."

"Where does it come from?" Takeru wondered.

"Up there!" The Yokomon said in unison as they directed their attention to a mountain.

"Looks like an active volcano." Daisuke commented.

"It is, but the hear boils away all the germs." A Yokomon said.

The fountain then made a strange noise that got their attention, and it didn't sound good at all.

"If I'm not mistaken that noise proceeds an interruption!" Koushiro observed.

Everyone back away from the fountain as fire came spewing out instead of water.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." Takeru complained.

"What is happening?" Taichi questioned.

"The water evaporated!" A Yokomon said.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water!" a Yokomon assured them.

As they went to go check out what the Yokomon said to them they were horrified to see that all of the water was gone. Evaporated just like the water in the well.

"Goodness, where did it all go?" Mimi wondered.

"Somebody pulled the plug." Takeru exclaimed.

"They pulled the plug all right!" Jun said.

"All right, let's not panic." Taichi grabbed a bucket and tossed it down the fountain, but instead of hearing a splash he instead heard it crash to the ground.

"Dry as a bone." Yamato said.

"I won't give up." Taichi was persistent as he pulled the bucket back up, only for it to have been burnt off, leaving burnt rope. Fire spewed out of the fountain again, taking everyone by surprise.

Yamato then addressed the others, "Hey, do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?"

Koushiro nodded, "It crashed, right into that hillside."

"Great, of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes inside a mountain." Sora said.

"That's the place where the water comes from." Joe sounded worried.

"That's right, the water comes from a lake on top of the mountain. So a gear crashing into the mountain could effect our water supply." A Yokomon explained.

Koushiro hummed in thought, "Mm-hm."

"We don't dare go up there because its guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon, he's very dangerous." Yokomon said.

Taichi used his miniscope to look at the mountain, "I want a closer look at that mountain." As he zoomed in on the mountain he saw a fire in the distance, "You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like?" He zoomed in some more, "Nevermind, there he is! He's coming, he's coming our way!"

"Oh, no! He evaporates everything he touches!" A Yokomon cried.

"He never comes off the mountain though, this is very strange behavior for him!" Another one cried.

Meramon was sliding down the mountain and heading right towards the Yokomon village.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon, there's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon provided information about the fire Digimon.

And yet, there Meramon was still sliding down the mountain, crying out he was too hot.

"It's weird, he's crying." Taichi observed.

Meramon was indeed crying out in pain, "I'm burning! Burning!"

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora sounded worried for the flame Digimon.

"What do we do?" Taichi says.

"Don't know, but he's coming this way!" Jun said.

"She's right, he's coming straight towards the village!" Sora saw he was almost here.

"He's already reached the forest!" A Yokomon said.

"Everyone, freeze!" Sora said to everyone, "Stay very still."

Meramon was almost there, "You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me!"

"Don't move a muscle." Sora said.

Meramon ran through the forest as he was now headed towards the village.

"Unfreeze, and run!" Taichi yelled.

They didn't need to be told twice, so they ran away from village along with the Yokomon. Meramon was getting closer and closer as they tried to run farther and farther. All of the Yokomon lead the kids to some abandoned ship that had a hole in it. One by one they ran towards the ship and went inside the hole to hide out there until the threat was over.

"Come on, keep it moving!" Taichi said as he lead them inside.

"All the way inside now!" Sora said.

"Okay, settle down there's room for all of you would you please stop squirming!" Yamato says to the Yokomon as he tried to lined them up safely.

"Here's the next batch, Yamato." Joe came up with more Yokomon.

"Over here, too." Jun brought more.

Taichi and Sora, meanwhile were still leading some of the Yokomon inside, "Easy no, you'll be okay." He said.

"Whose not here..." Sora then gasped as she just realized Biyomon wasn't with them, "Biyomon!"

Biyomon was guiding the Yokomon down the rocky hill safely, "Everyone keep moving now, just follow the one in front of you!"

"Biyomon, save yourself!" Sora said to her Digimon.

Biyomon shook her head in the negative, "I can't leave here until all of my friends are safe, Sora!"

"All right, I suppose I'll just have to come up after you then!" Sora says as she ran towards Biyomon's location.

"Sora, you'll never make it!" Taichi yelled after her.

The others saw Sora leave.

"Where's Sora going?" Joe questioned.

"Sora, come back!" Yamato called out to her.

"Its too dangerous!" Jun yelled.

Sora ignored all of them as she kept running towards Biyomon.

Biyomon sighed in relief as the last of the Yokomon came down the rocky hill, "Oh, good. They're all safe now."

Sora was almost there but gasped when she saw Meramon was right behind her, "Watch out! Biyomon, he's right behind you!"

Biyomon saw him and flapped her wings as a warning, "Go away, Biyomon, leave us alone we're not bothering you!"

Meramon said nothing as he punched Biyomon off the rocky hill. Sora was horrified by the act and ran faster to catch Biyomon.

"Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora cried out as she ran towards her friend. as she got closer, she jumped up and caught her, "Are you okay?" She looked at Biyomon to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Sure, I hope I never do that again it wasn't very fun." Biyomon joked.

Sora laughs as she was relieved Biyomon was alright, picking her friend up as she hugged her.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon thanked.

"Don't mention it, that's what a friend is for." Sora said.

"You can say that again, my friend." Biyomon said in agreement.

Meramon lit up a fireball in his hand, and Biyomon noticed this, "Uh-oh, we're still in great danger, Sora!"

"What?"

Biyomon frowned at Meramon, "You stay here it's my turn to rescue you now!" She said, flying out of Sora's warm embrace and facing Meramon, "You think your really stuff, well you're in trouble now!" She said to the flame Digimon, "Spiral Twister!" Green flames were sent Meramon's way, yet it had no affect on him at all.

Biyomon refused to give up though for she had to protect Sora, "Take that! And that! And that!" She shot more green flames at Meramon, but it still didn't seem to do anything against him.

"Is that the best you have to offer weakling?" Meramon taunted as his hand lit up again, "Flare Ball!"

Biyomon was once again knocked out of the sky, even more hurt than before.

"No, Biyomon!" Sora cried as the device on her hip began to glow.

"Biyomon, Digivolve tooo..." Taking the place of Biyomon is giant bird of fire similar to the mythological phoenix. Its body is wreathed almost entirely in orange flames. The only parts that are not are its mouth with protruding teeth and its two feet, each of which has five talons. It has blue eyes and large wings capable of supporting flight, "Birdramon!"

"She Digivolved!" Daisuke cried happily.

"Nice timing!" Jun smiled.

Birdramon grabbed onto Meramon with her talons and sent him back on the rocky cliff as he slid down to try and hurt the others. She wasted no time in slamming him to the ground.

Sora was relieved that Biyomon was okay, "She Digivolved the rescue us, thank you Biyomon."

Birdramon circled around Meramon as he made another fire ball and threw it at the flame bird, and while it made a direct hit Birdramon was still in the air.

"That tickled, but its my turn now!" Birdramon said as her wings lit up, "Meteor Wing!" Flapping her wings, she hurls it at Meramon.

Meramon cried out in pain as the attack was a direct hit. As Meramon was defeated something soon came out of him. Everyone saw it was the very same black gear they saw earlier, they watched as it exploded when it was lifted into the sky.

"It was a gear!" Koushiro exclaimed.

"What is it?" Patamon questioned.

"It made him crazy!" Koushiro deduced.

"Right!" Taichi said.

"So it was that black gear that made Meramon lose his mind." Jun said.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too." Yamato commented, "The poor guy."

"Yay, Biyomon did it!" Takeru cheered.

Birdramon de-Digivolved into Biyomon and flew right to Sora, "Are you alright, oh Sora!"

Sora hugged the bird Digimon out of both happiness and worry, "Oh, Biyomon I was so worried about you. You're so brave, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

Biyomon returned the hug, "I wasn't the least bit afraid, all I could think about was saving you because your my friend."

Sora smiled at that.

The fire which had been spewing from both the mountain and the fountain stopped. As the sun began to set and Meramon was back to normal, the Yokomon questioned the flame Digimon as to what came over him.

"I couldn't stop myself." Meramon put a hand on his head to remember what happened.

"That must've been awful for you, if you couldn't control yourself who was controlling you?" A Yokomon asked.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon recalled.

"We're all just happy to see you back to normal, I hope nothing like this happens again. You're needed to protect the mountain" Another Yokomon said.

The Yokomon bid Meramon a kind farewell as the flame Digimoon ran back up to the mountain, but not before apologizing for the the trouble he caused them.

Biyomon, who was still being carried by Sora remembered something, "Hey, I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you, you must be starving."

"My tummy's ready for some action." Takeru said.

Luckily for them the Yokomon prepared some dinner for them...just not in the way they had hoped.

Taichi stared down at what was in his bowl with a questionable expression, "Just what is ths stuff?"

"Come on just eat, you should never insult a hosts cooking." Mimi chided.

Taichi was still questioning it, "I can't even tell if it's cooked."

Jun swallowed some, "Stop complaining and just eat it, besides its not all that bad."

Lopmon nodded in agreement as she ate some.

"Really yummy!" Daisuke happily said as he ate some more.

"Good!" Veemon munched.

Yamato tried some for himself, "Huh, it really isn't so bad."

"Better than broccoli!" Takeru declared as he munched on some.

"Eat as much as you want, there's probably more for seconds." Biyomon says.

"Yeah well there's probably a good reason for that." Joe said.

"You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say." Sora sighed, "Nah, I'm not hungry."

"I'm skipping this one, too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach, besides I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it." Joe had no proof of this obvious but he wasn't going to risk it.

Everyone laughed at Joe as some did eat the foot that given to them by the Yokomon. Sora smile at Biyomon as she ate with a happy expression, for someone so little her friend has a big heart.

* * *

After that little scare with Meramon, its no surprise the gang is having some down time right now, but what will happen next? Find out next time, on Digimon Digital Monsters!

* * *

 **Next Time : Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker!**


End file.
